MY CEO
by Wondergrave
Summary: jika kau di posisi hinata, apakah kau akan memilih sabaku no gaara yang baik, lembut dan perhatian ataukah malah memilih sasuke uchiha yang liar dan juga kejam... ditambah dia pernah menanam luka batin dihatimu? -SasuHina/GaaHina/SasuIno- /no children/angst, romance/drama, crime, action gaje.
1. PROPOSAL 1

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO (PINJEM KOMIK NARUTO NYA BENTAR YA MAS hoho~~)

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION, HURT/COMFORT, ANGST

PAIRING : SasuHina | slight GaaHina | slight SasuIno

RATED : T/M (WARNING! BUAT JAGA-JAGA!) gak tau yang pasti ada sesuatu yang eksotis diFF ini!

WARNING : OOC, AU, CANON, TYPO'S, OR BAHASA YANG GAJE.

WONDERGRAVE, PROUDLY PRESENT :

**MY CEO**

DOR..DOR..DOR..

Bunyi dentingan pistol menggemparkan malam yang begitu tenang, berkali-kali jeritan orang tak terhalang terdengar bersama hempasan-hempasan kasar yang sungguh membuat gedung kotor itu tampak semakin mengerikan. Seorang berambut pendek indigo yang asyik menakut-nakuti musuh yang awalnya berjumlah lebih dari 100 itu kini tinggal 10, sehingga membuat dia menyeringai senang.

"ottoke? Haruskah kita hancurkan mereka sekarang?" wanita bersurai pirang dan dikuncir dua disampingnya menyeringai membalas seringaian seseorang berambut indigo itu, ia memasukkan beberapa peluru lagi ke katana yang ada ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"of course, it's very amused." Balasnya dengan menggunakan bahasa eropa yang mendunia itu, sedang seorang bersurai indigo itu membalasnya dengan cengiran yang kemudian tanpa aba-aba menembak tepat kekepala seorang musuh yang tinggal selangkah lagi keluar gedung mengerikan itu, niatnya yang hendak kabur sungguh sangat tak beruntung karena agility yang dipunyai oleh dua orang kalap yang membunuh 100 orang sekaligus, mereka berdua benar-benar monster. Mereka sangat berharap dewi fortuna berpihak kepada mereka yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dari dua monster cantik itu.

Tatapan horror makin ditampilkan oleh ke9 orang lainnya yang sudah siap sedia menghadapi dua monster yang ada dihadapan mereka, kuda-kuda, pukulan baseball, pisau, serta alat lainnya mereka pegang dengan gemetaran. Seorang bersurai indigo itu meniup katananya yang masih berasap akibat tembakannya barusan sehingga membuat wanita bersurai pirang didepannya mendekat dan memutar pistolnya diudara lalu ia salto sampai ke tepat belakang temannya itu dan saat ia sampai membelakangi temannya, pistol yang terlempar diudara itu sampai ketangannya dengan tepat dan cool.

"what are you waiting for hina-kun?"

"ch—nappeun yojja!"

"what? Should i call you hina-chan?"

"geuman ee! Kita mulai saja tsuna-eonni."

DOR..DOR..DOR..

Ω

NIGHTLIFE. Itulah satu kata yang bisa kau ungkapkan ketika melihat suasana lampu berkelap kelip liar memenuhi sebuah Club yang cukup terkenal diberbagai kalangan dari kalangan remaja sampai dewasa, dari kalangan pekerja sampai mafia, hampir semua badboy maupun badgirl berkumpul disana menikmati kebebasan mereka dari secumpuk pekerjaan maupun secumpuk masalah yang mengerubungi mereka hingga mencekik mereka, deadline antara hidup dan mati. Karir mereka dipertaruhkan. Namun, ketika telah menginjakkan kaki di Club yang notabenenya bernama—JackPot ini, pikiran apapun akan menghilang, pelayanannya sangat memuaskan dan begitu liar. Perdagangan narkoba, ganja, serta senjata illegal pun tak pelak sering dilaksanakan di Club liar ini, dan hebatnya...Club ini tidak akan pernah ketahuan sejengkal pun, itulah salah satu kehebatan pemilik dari Club Malam ini, aksi kriminal nya sangat terselubung dari tangan aparat kepolisian, Akatsuki corp.

#LIKE A G6 – Far East Movement

Sesosok pria memasuki area berbahaya Club Malam Jackpot tersebut, ia memakai kaos hitam yang membentuk tubuh bidangnya dan juga celana jeans bewarna serupa, kacamata hitam tak luput dari matanya, rambut raven yang bewarna kelam dan juga sepasang mata onyx yang tajam yang sangat menawan tertampilkan ketika ia melepas kacamata hitamnya itu. Cara berjalannya yang elegan menandakan dia berasal dari kalangan atas. Wajahnya nya sangat rupawan, terpahat sempurna. Sehingga tak seorangpun yang dapat menahan pesonanya, mereka berlomba-lomba bersanding dengannya, walau hanya untuk One Night Stand, mereka rela menyerahkan diri mereka.

Dibelakang lelaki rupawan itu, ada dua lelaki yang tak kalah rupawan tersuguhkan, mereka tak kalah tampan dari lelaki yang ada didepan mereka.

Rambut blonde dan hitam kelam itu begitu menyala, ditambah betapa mempesonanya dan modisnya mereka, ketampanan itu~~~ Oh...inilah salah satu alasan wanita-wanita remaja mendatangi Club populer ini, ya..mereka rela mengorbankan waktu belajar mereka hanya untuk melihat pesona Trio Tigers nan mempesona ini,

Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki, dan Sai. Setiap wanita yang mereka lewati, pasti meleleh dan mata mereka tak akan bisa mengerjap walau sedetikpun, seakan takut ketiga malaikat itu akan lenyap dari tatapan mereka.

Mereka bertiga langsung disambut hangat oleh seperkumpulan wanita yang tak kalah menarik di Club itu, mereka langsung menyadari kehadiran Trio Tigers itu lalu mempersilahkan mereka duduk disofa VIP dan paling strategis di Club itu lalu dengan sigap mereka berbicara hangat layaknya teman yang sangat akrab dan beberapa dari mereka menggerayangi pemuda pemuda tampan itu.

"seperti biasa, kau sangat tampan sasuke-kunn~~~~~" wanita berambut merah maroon itu bergelayut manja, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher sasuke dari belakang, dengan tenangnya sasuke menyeringai lalu mencium bibir wanita itu dengan penuh gairah. Kedua temannya yang lain, hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan mencibir, lalu karena tak mau kalah, masing-masing mereka juga langsung menarik salah seorang wanita yang berada didekat mereka dan mulai melakukan aksi yang sama.

"kau juga sangat menggairahkan karin." Sasuke melepas ciuman panas itu lalu meminum wine yang ada ditangannya, kini giliran sasuke yang memperhatikan naruto dan sai yang sepertinya juga sangat menikmati waktu panas mereka.

"Hai...pelanggan tetap! Whats up bro!" seorang laki-laki dengan rambut blonde yang diikatnya tinggi kebelakang dan menyisakan poninya sehingga menutupi mata kirinya menegur Trio Tigers itu dengan riangnya. Menyadari panggilan tersebut, naruto langsung menghentikan kegiatan panasnya dan langsung berdiri untuk menyambut salam dari teman akrabnya itu.

"OY! Dei-kun ... what's up Man!" setelah menyambut tangan naruto, deidara juga tak lupa memberi salam erat kepada sasuke dan juga setelah itu melirik sai, karena sepertinya sai tak suka diganggu, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali tersenyum kearah sasuke dan naruto.

"Bro! Ada berita menarik apa hari ini bro? Katanya ada primadona baru di Jackpot ini?"

Ujar naruto sambil mengunyah kacang dan sesekali menyesap wine, deidara terkekeh lalu melihat-lihat sekeliling seperti mencari orang.

"haha...sepertinya sang pemilik lagi disana bro, aku juga tak tau jelas. Tak ada yang baru."

"ahahaha,,, tapi club ini benar-benar panas." Naruto hampir menyemburkan wine yang ia sesap melihat aksi sai dengan wanita cumbuannya yang semakin-semakin *uhuk-uhuk(cough)* ehmm...

"oyyy...sai, maukah kau kupesankan kamar hotel Jackpot?" ujar deidara yang memergoki aksi sai agar tak melanjut ke yang lebih jauh. Sai sontak menghentikan aksinya lalu menatap tidak setuju kearah deidara. Deidara tambah terkekeh lalu memalingkan mukanya kearah sang pemilik mata kelam, Uchiha Sasuke. Baru saja deidara ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun langsung dipotong oleh sasuke.

"mana ratu balap yang kau janjikan ha?" deidara hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sasuke, lalu ia menunjuk kearah pintu masuk bar.

"aku baru saja mau mengatakannya, itu dia."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk Club Malam Jackpot itu. terlihat konan dan matsuri yang membawa seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dan memiliki mata emerald hijau terang yang sangat menawan, baju yang dikenakannya berupa tank top dengan jaket jeans cansee ditambah rok mini juga sepasang sepatu boots selutut, menambah kemenawanan gadis itu. sasuke hanya menyeringai, dimana naruto terpesona melihat wanita bersurai pink yang mendekati mereka itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum begitu tiba disofa VIP menyambut lelaki-lelaki tampan yang berada disana tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Konan dan matsuri memberi salam kepada sasuke, naruto, sai juga deidara lalu mengenalkan wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

"dia adalah sakura haruno, the queen of race." Mendengar apa yang dikatakan konan, sakura langsung menyenggol siku konan, ia tak terlalu pede menyanding gelar itu. sakura menyadari tatapan dari kedua pasang mata onyx yang sangat tajam. Ia menyukai pandangan lelaki bermata onyx itu, lalu ia memberi senyum termanis sehingga membuat lelaki itu menyeringai.

"aku tidak percaya." Pernyataan dari sai sontak membuat sakura berpaling kearahnya.

"tch—kalau begitu langsung kita buktikan saja." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah tak sabar untuk memulai pesta balapan bersama the queen of race itu. teman-temannya pada setuju lalu mereka pada beranjak, namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah musik yang sangat berisik berasal dari primadona stage dance club itu, merasa terusik mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah primadona stage tersebut.

Seorang wanita bersurai indigo pendek mencuat kebelakang dengan foni dan jambang disisi pipi chubbynya. Pakaiannya yang bisa tergolong sexy—dengan baju ketat lengan panjang dan berakhir dipertengahan pahanya yang putih menggoda. Baju itu bermotif bling-bling. Ia berjoget molek ditiang primadona tersebut, seakan tiang besi itu adalah lawan dansanya. Berjoget eksotis, sehingga membuat para lelaki mendekatinya dan berdansa didekatnya. Sasuke menyeringai, lalu seringaiannya itu teralihkan ketika melihat seorang lelaki berambut oranye dengan mata spiralnya yang sepertinya kesal mendekati wanita yang sedang bermolek ria dengan tiang itu. ia menarik wanita tersebut lalu mengajaknya kebelakang panggung, sasuke mengernyit heran.

"hahhh...dei-kun sekarang apa?" ujar konan seketika sehingga membuat sasuke menatap tajam kearahnya. Deidara hanya tersenyum tidak enak kearah sai, naruto dan terutama kepada sasuke yang terlihat sangat terganggu.

"aku tidak pernah melihat wanita itu." sai menatap menyelidik kearah konan dan deidara bergantian, lalu naruto tak mau kalah penasaran.

"ya, kau menyembunyikan primadona dari pelanggan tetapmu?"

Merasa terintimidasi, deidara hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu menyeringai.

"tak usah dipikirkan, dia memang selalu seperti itu. dia tak terlalu sering datang kesini, namun setiap datang kesini dia pasti selalu melakukan hal yang konyol yang seperti kalian lihat barusan."

Melihat ekspresi deidara, sasuke merasa tak ada yang disembunyikan, matanya kembali menatap kepergian gadis bersurai indigo pendek itu, lalu sudut bibirnya terangkat. 'menarik' ujarnya dalam hati. Melihat teman-temannya yang lain sepertinya masih berkonsentrasi dengan penjelasan dari deidara. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk mencari wanita bersurai indigo tersebut, ia merasa tertarik karena wanita itu membuat gairahnya mencuat.

Ω

"hentikan hina-chan! Ada masalah apalagi sekarang? Hemp?"

"hhhh...ne—naga-kun, jangan hentikan aku lagi! Aku benar-benar stress sekarang." Wanita bernama hina itu berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan dari pein, sang pemilik Club Malam Jackpot sekaligus adalah sahabat sekaligus lelaki yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak laki-lakinya itu. pein terlihat kesal terhadap tingkah Gadis labil didepannya ini.

"hina-chan...jangan lakukan lagi. Ok!"

"lalu, bagaimana caraku memuaskan rasa stressku naga-kun?"

"kau seperti wanita rendahan, dan aku tak suka itu."

Pein menatap serius wanita itu, namun ia hanya menatap balik dengan tatapan seribu tanya, kemudian sebuah tawa yang keras membelah malam itu menguar bebasnya, pein hanya termangu menunggu wanita itu berhenti tertawa. Tawa yang dibuat-buat itu tergantikan oleh rasa sedih, air mata bening dari mata wanita itu keluar tak beraturan. Kemudian beberapa detik kemudian ia terduduk dan menangis ditanah, dia meraung-raung keras, ingin menampilkan semua rasa pilu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Pein memijit-mijit sebentar kepalanya yang terlihat tidak pusing lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap gadis didepannya itu.

"hina-chan, jangan kekanak-kanakan...bangunlah!"

Wanita itu tambah menangis sekeras-kerasnya, pein hanya tertegun memandangnya lalu ia berkacak pinggang. Tiba-tiba, suara langkah kaki menginterupsi mereka. Pein memperhatikan manusia yang datang menghampiri mereka. Lelaki itu sangat pein kenal, ia adalah langganan di Club malam miliknya, ia hanya tersenyum miris kearah lelaki itu. lelaki itu menyeringai lalu terkekeh melihat tingkah wanita bersurai indigo yang terkapar ditanah sambil meraung-raung.

"hai..what's up bro! Maaf atas pemandangan yang kau lihat." Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu kembali menatap ke wanita bersurai indigo itu.

"jangan kau pedulikan dia. Dia memang selalu seperti ini." Sasuke masih terpaku mendengar nyanyian indah yang keluar dari wanita itu yang sebetulnya adalah tangisan kepiluan, entah bagaimana, wanita ini membakar gairahnya.

"sepertinya kau mengenal dia." Ujar sasuke singkat sambil menyeringai kearah pein, pein hanya menepuk bahu sasuke lalu menunjuk wanita yang masih meraung-raung itu.

"dia, sangat kekanak-kanakan. Dia hanya stress dan tak tau hal apa yang bisa mengalihkan rasa stressnya." Pein lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala wanita itu sehingga membuatnya beranjak dari tanah, ia menatap tajam kearah pein lalu memukul-mukul lengan pein yang berotot. Sedang sasuke masih menatap wanita itu. wanita itu menyadari kehadiran sasuke lalu dengan muka yang cemberut dan suara yang sesengukan ia memberanikan diri melihat sasuke yang sudah dari tadi menatapnya intens. Lalu, entah kenapa wanita itu merasa dirinya terancam, sehingga ia menyembunyikan dirinya dibelakang pein. Reaksi wanita itu yang imut membuat sasuke semakin ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga. Tapi, ia masih dalam keadaan normalnya. Ia menyeringai nakal, seraya mendapat ide kotor diotaknya.

"aku tau bagaimana cara menghapuskan stressmu, nona." Sasuke mulai berbicara dengan suara berat baritonenya itu, sehingga membuat wanita itu sedikit bergidik. Pein menatap wanita itu.

"tidak apa-apa hina-chan. Dia temanku." Pein mencoba menyingkirkannya dari punggung miliknya.

'hina—chan?' namanya?

Itulah yang ada diotak sasuke sekarang, nama gadis yang membuat gairahnya tiba-tiba naik itu.

"kalau kau tak keberatan, boleh aku bawa hina-chan pergi?" sasuke melakukan penawaran kepada pein. Pein hanya menatapnya tajam, seakan-akan memberi perlindungan defensif untuk hina.

"dia bukan primadona club." Sasuke menyadari tatapan tajam milik pein, ia membalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam.

"tenanglah, aku hanya mengajaknya bersenang-senang. Kau mau atau tidak hina-chan?"

Hina menatap sasuke yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya, pein menggenggam tangan hina yang menggenggam kuat bajunya.

"janjilah, kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk." Ancam pein, sehingga membuat sasuke terkekeh.

"tentu saja, aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bersenang-senang. Ayo." Dengan cepat, sasuke langsung menarik tangan gadis yang bernama hina tersebut, hina melihat pein yang ada dibelakang, pein tersenyum lalu mengangkat tangannya dan 'bye-bye' bisiknya. Lagipula pein juga agak capek melihat hina datang tiba-tiba dan langsung berbuat ulah ke Clubnya, bukannya pein kesal dengan dengan adik angkatnya yang satu ini, namun ia mempunyai pekerjaan lainnya. Ahh ya benar, ia harus menghadiri acara balapan dimana bintang tamunya adalah sakura haruno, seorang Queen of Race. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin, sasuke uchiha sang Raja Balap Jackpot baru saja meninggalkannya dan bersenang-senang dengan hina. Aduh...! pein menepuk kepalanya, lalu ia mengingat bahwa sai juga naruto tak kalah hebatnya dalam balap, ummm...setidaknya dicoba dulu.

Ω

Sasuke menyeret hina masuk kemobil BMW Ascari A10 black miliknya, hina hanya menatapnya bingung dan masih penuh banyak tanya, ya...laki-laki yang ia dengar bernama sasuke ini menyeretnya tanpa meminta izin darinya, padahal hina tadi belum memutuskan mau ikut atau tidak. Menyadari bahwa hina masih termangu disamping mobil, sasuke mendongak dari jok miliknya.

"masuklah, aku akan menemanimu." Seringaian sasuke bukan menenangkan gadis itu, ia malah bergidik dan lagi-lagi merasa terancam.

"aku bahkan belum menyetujuinya." Dengan santainya ia melangkah masuk kemobil sasuke dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"lalu, kau masuk? Tch—kau tak akan mampu menolakku." Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

'Kenapa si tuan sasuke ini berlagak mengenalnya? Padahal ia sama sekali tak mengenal tuan sok tampan ini.' Itulah sekelebat omelan yang ada diotaknya saat ini. Hina menatap pemandangan jalan dari mobil yang baru berjalan itu. sasuke sangat fokus dengan jalanan yang ada didepannya.

"haahhhhh...aku mau ayam rebus! Berhenti! Berhenti! CEPAAAAATTTTTT!"

Sasuke yang terfokus langsung memberhentikan mobilnya, ia menatap gadis itu yang entah dari kapan sudah keluar dari mobil miliknya, dan berlari menuju sebuah toko kecil yang menjual ayam rebus, itulah menu utama restaurant kecil itu, sasuke tertawa meremehkan lalu ia beranjak keluar juga dari mobilnya lalu mengikuti hina ke restaurant itu.

Saat menunggu pesanan tersebut, hina terlihat tidak sabaran, ia tidak bisa diam. Sesekali dia menoleh kanan dan kekiri entah apa yang dicarinya, lalu kadang kakinya bergerak-gerak menghentakkan kakinya ketanah lalu tangannya kadang dipukul-pukul kebibirnya. Sasuke hanya terpaku melihatnya, bukan—lebih tepat mata nakal milik sasuke itu telah menelusuri badan gadis itu dari tadi.

Pesanan akhirnya datang, sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat betapa ngerinya nafsu makan gadis itu. dia memesan Double Big Chicken Boil. Setelah pesanan itu datang, hina langsung menyantap ayamnya dengan rakus-rakusnya. Sampai-sampai sasuke merasa dikalahkan oleh pesona ayam rebus itu, sasuke menyandarkan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil memperhatikan intens lagi kearah hina. Hina masih menikmati ayam tersebut sampai tulang-tulangnya pun digigit-gigitnya hingga sum-sum ayam keluar, lalu dengan mantap ia menjilati tulang itu. entah apa yang ada dipikiran sasuke saat ini, seringaiannya dan tatapannya susah ditebak, yang pastinya ia masih saja dalam tengah-tengah gairahnya. Namun, kecerdasan sasuke tak akan berkurang hanya karena gairah, mata onyx nya yang tajam menyadari adanya orang mencurigakan yang sepertinya baru saja menaruk sesuatu dibagasi mobil BMW Ascari A10 nya, ia menyipitkan matanya, ia tak yakin dengan apa yang ia sangka namun pelaku itu cepat-cepat pergi, ia tidak sadar bahwa sasuke sudah menyadari kelakuannya.

Seketika terdengar suara sirine polisi terdengar.

'SHIT!' umpat sasuke dalam hati, ia sudah menduganya dari tadi. Ia mengutuk dirinya karena tak mengunci mobilnya sebelum ia pergi kerestaurant ayam rebus ini, lalu dengan cepatnya ia menyambar tangan hina dan meneyeretnya untuk cepat-cepat pergi kembali ke mobil BMW Ascari A10 miliknya, hina ternganga lalu dengan tak ikhlas ia beranjak dari ayam rebus tersayangnya. Dengan cepat, sasuke memutar kunci, menarik persneling, lalu menekan gas kuat-kuat, tak peduli bahwa kecepatannya sudah lebih dari batas normal, ia melaju dengan cepat, menghantam angin dan juga dengan lincahnya menghindar dari mobil-mobil yang ada dijalan, hina menatapnya kagum namun tak ada waktu untuk kekaguman, ia menatap kebelakang mobil, mobil polisi masih mengikutinya. Pikiran negatif muncul sekelebat dari pikirannya, pistol-pistol milik polisi itu seketika menghujam kaca-kaca BMW Ascari A10 milik sasuke.

"DAFUQQ!" sasuke kembali menambah kecepatannya tanpa mempedulikan hina yang terombang-ambing dari tadi.

"apa kau ada senjata api?!" sasuke menatap kearah hina, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

"kau lupa denganku? Senjata api adalah kebutuhanku!"

"tak ada waktu bernostalgia, beri aku senjata api!"

"untuk apa?"

"CEPATLAHHH!" sasuke tak suka nada memerintah dari gadis bernama hina itu. karena biasanya dialah yang memerintah, dialah tuan besarnya dan tidak ada yang berhak—SIAPAPUN untuk mengaturnya.

"ada di jok belakang! Jangan macam-macam kau!"

"tch—diam dan lihatlah!" sasuke bisa merasakan seringaian dari gadis yang mulai mencari senjata api di jok belakang. Dapat! Wahhh subarashi...senapan yang dimiliki sasuke cukup besar dan keren, seingat hina ini adalah shotgun jenis ASG CZ75

Hina mengklik tombol pembuka jendela atas mobil BMW Ascari A10 sasuke sehingga membuat sasuke terkejut.

"mau apa kau bodoh! DUDUK DAN DIAMLAH! KAU GILA YA?"

Sasuke menarik narik kaki hina yang mulai beranjak keluar jendela, hina merasa risih, ia mencubit lengan sasuke sehingga membuatnya menjerit lalu mengumpat sebal 'SHIT!'

"jangan ganggu aku! Menyetir saja!" menyadari bahwa jarak mobil polisi mulai mendekat, sasuke menambah kecepatan mobilnya hingga Full bahkan Lebih.

Suara tembakan yang sasuke kenali berasal dari shotgun tersayangnya itu, membuatnya tersentak namun ia menyeringai sambil melanjutkan fokusnya kejalan.

DORR...DORRR...DORRR...BANG!

Dengan hanya 4 kali melesatkan peluru, hina mengenai sasarannya, YA...roda mobil polisi itu gembes semua sehingga akhirnya mobil polisi itu kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pohon disamping jalan, setelah tuntas hina kembali kedalam mobil dan ia mendapati bahwa sasuke terkekeh. Baru saja hina ingin memprotes kekehan lelaki tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia terjungkal kebelakang karena sekarang sasuke sedang melakukan DRIFT di tikungan tajam yang menghalangi jalannya mobil BMW Ascari A10 milik sasuke.

CKIITTTT...

Mulut hina sempat terbuka lebar menyadari aksi yang dilakukan sasuke tadi.

Sasuke melirik hina dari sudut matanya. "seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan aksi tadi, kau bahkan tak tau bahwa mobilku adalah salah satu Runner Up mobil tercepat didunia." Sasuke terkekeh memamerkan mobilnya dan aksi driftnya barusan.

"tapi, aku penasaran. Darimana kau belajar melesatkan shotgun?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan nada mengejek dan merendahkan. "tidak buruk"

Hina geram lalu menatap sasuke tak setuju. "memang apa pedulimu?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan masih menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan hina, lalu ia pun menancapkan gasnya lagi, lebih ngebut dari yang tadi, dasar pembalap LIAR.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya disebuah apartemen yang terlihat sangat mewah dan berkelas, hal itu membuat hina ternganga, 'ngapain dia membawaku kesini?' lamunan hina tersadar ketika sang bungsu uchiha membuka pintunya dan menarik tangannya.

"ini apartemenmu?" tanya hina, dan hanya dibalas seringaian dari sasuke.

Sasuke memasuki lobi apartemen, para karyawan apartemen itu menatapnya terkejut lantas mereka langsung memberi hormat ketika melihat tuan mudanya melewati mereka.

"selamat datang tuan muda sasuke." Ebisu terlihat takut-takut menyapa tuan mudanya yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa memberitau mereka sehingga membuat mereka tak siap untuk menerima tuan mudanya datang, namun karena itu Ebisu, yang tak dapat diremehkan begitu saja, dengan cepat mengambil tindakan, siap tak siap, itu tuan mudanya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk membalas sapaan pelayannya itu, lalu kembali menyeret hina untuk pergi keruangannya, sasuke sudah seperti cacing kepanasan seakan-akan tak dapat menahan 'sesuatu'.

Hina diseret kekamar apartemen sasuke, hina sempat terkagum melihatnya, begitu rapi dan maskulin sekali. Warna biru tua bernuansa kegelapan namun tetap terlihat fresh dan sangat cocok dengan gaya lelaki bernama sasuke itu. wangi mint menguar diruangan itu, hina sempat terlena dan tidak menyadari bahwa sasuke mulai menatapnya liar lagi.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" hina menjauhkan dirinya dari sasuke dengan tatapan horror, sedangkan sasuke hanya menyeringai lalu terkekeh.

"sudah cukup actingnya Bitch-san." Ujarnya lalu kembali mendekati hina dan langsung mendekapnya erat. Hina semakin menatapnya horror dan ketakutan, ia berusaha berontak namun nafas yang memburu didepannya itu mendekapnya lebih erat.

"LE...LEPASKAN! AKU...AAAAA..." sasuke menggigit leher jenjang milik hina dengan ganas tanpa menghiraukan wanita yang menjerit itu.

"geuman ! siljelo dangsin-eun mueos-eul hago sip-eo ? dangsin michyeoss-eo?!" (hentikan! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Apa kau gila? ) sasuke menghentikan kegiatan sepihaknya yang menurutnya seru itu, lalu menatap hina. Ia kaget, namun ekspresinya masih saja datar.

"bahasa apa yang kau pakai? Jangan bermain-main lagi. Apa kau benar-benar tak mengenalku?"

"mueos-eul ! dangsin-eul al-a? ? ? aya ... dangsin-eun jeongmal michyeoss-eo ." (apa katamu? Aku mengenalmu? Hey,, kau benar-benar gila!) setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, hina mengambil kesempatan, ia memukul bagian tubuh sasuke yang sudah menegang dari tadi.

BUGH...

"SHIT !" sasuke merasakan badannya seperti dibelah, setruman tersebut menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, rasanya seperti mau mati, ia tersungkur kebawah sambil meringkuk-ringkukkan badannya, ia menatap tajam kearah gadis tersebut.

Gadis bernama hina itu, terkekeh puas. Dengan angkuhnya ia menatap SANG SASUKE UCHIHA RENDAH.

"hei ! inteobyu! naneunpeulima donna suyang hyeongje-ui keulleob jenjang anieyo. geulimja gaissneun geoscheoleom nappeun yeoja anieyo! sog jal saeng-gin namja leul silhyeonhaessseubnida . gippeum eunhalusbam eobs-seubnida. jangnan kkuleogi namja."

(*author lupa arti yang ini -_-" intinya, hina marahin sasuke dan bilang kalau dia bukan wanita rendahan)

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku kesakitan mendengar kata-kata yang dikatakan gadis itu—entah bahasa apa sasuke tak mengerti, yang ada disekelebat pikiran sasuke saat ini, BERANI-BERANI NYA WANITA RENDAHAN sepertinya, memukul JUNIOR nya. Hebat ! darimana ia mendapat keberanian seperti itu? sasuke melakukan semua ini bukan karena ia tak mengenal gadis bersurai indigo itu. ia memang familiar dengan gadis tersebut, ya sekarang sasuke yakin mengenalnya. Gadis itu adalah HINATA HYUUGA. Dia pikir bisa MEMBODOHI SANG UCHIHA? Mungkin hari ini sasuke yang kalap kesakitan namun tunggulah! Sasuke yakin, Bitch-san yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu merindukan siksaannya karena sewaktu JHS dahulu, hampir setiap hari sasuke mem-bully gadis lemah itu. Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana caranya ia meminta ampun kepada sasuke dengan lembut dan penuh ketakutan. HAHA...JANGAN HARAP BISA BEBAS DARI KUNGKUNGAN SANG UCHIHA SASUKE.

**=ToBeContinue=**

A.N : tema FF ini? Ummmm... entahlah XXD pengennya tentang dunia liarnya sasuke HOHOHOHOHOH... tapi gak jelas mau apa, sebenarnya Cuma pengen membuat aksi sasuke yang nge-Drift mobil balap. Dan untuk pairing? *geleng-geleng* ga tau mau apa... masih bingung HOHOHOHO, sepertinya sasuhina,atau gaahina ya? Dua-duanya aja dehhhh...

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong yang mobil sasuke BMW Ascari A10 itu memang betul-betul nominasi mobil tercepat YKYKYKYKYKY...dan juga shotgun sasuke benar-benar ada XXD *searching* kemudian, bahasa yang hina-chan pake itu, pastinya reader udah tau kan? *nyenggol-nyenggol reader* itu bahasa korea :D yupzz... 100! Hina-chan sebetulnya sempet study di Korea selama 3 tahun, ia meditasi karena suatu hal... umm.. mungkin suatu hal itu akan menjadi konfliknya. Hohoho... kira kira lanjutin gak ya? Menurut reader pantas gak dilanjutin? Atau delete aja? :D

Kalau menurut reader bagus, wondergrave akan lanjut!

wondergrave siap menerima tantangan ! mohon dukungannya XXD... RnR,RnC,RnF,RnFav or just READ? It's ok

WITH LOVE –WONDERGRAVE-


	2. PROPOSAL 2

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO (PINJEM KOMIK NARUTO NYA BENTAR YA MAS hoho~~)

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION, HURT/COMFORT, ANGST

PAIRING : SasuHina | slight GaaHina | slight SasuIno

RATED : T/M (WARNING! BUAT JAGA-JAGA!) gak tau yang pasti ada sesuatu yang eksotis diFF ini!

WARNING : OOC, AU, TYPO'S, OR BAHASA YANG GAJE DAN ADEGAN ACTION YANG GAJE JUGA TENTUNYA.

WONDERGRAVE, PROUDLY PRESENT :

**MY CEO**

Ruangan kerja yang semula rapi dan menyejukkan itu kini berubah menjadi ruangan multifungsi bagi seorang lelaki berambut raven yang tengah mencumbui wanita yang memiliki rambut bersurai pink didepannya, kedua insan itu tengah menikmati kegiatan mereka. Ruangan itu sungguh tak terkontrol lagi, dokumen yang entah penting atau tidak berhamburan dimana-mana, AC yang mulanya meneyejukkan rasanya melakukan tugas yang sia-sia, suasana sangat panas bagi kedua insan itu. cairan cinta berserakan dilantai maupun sofa. Rencana awalnya(?) hanya ingin bercium ringan namun berubah menjadi aksi yang sangat ganas dan menggairahkan.

Hal ini sudah sangat dimaklumkan, setiap hari lelaki berambut raven itu selalu membawa wanita yang berbeda-beda ke rengkuhannya. Tugasnya sebagai CEO Uchiha Corp sungguh tak dihiraukannya, dimana ia sangat arogan dengan kecerdasan dan kemampuannya dalam menangani segala permasalahan yang ada di uchiha corp Itu. para karyawan menganggapnya maklum dan wajar, dan bahkan ada dari mereka yang membantu CEO mereka untuk membawa gadis untuk korban CEO mereka yang liar. Selama perusahaan tetap berkembang ditangannya dan tetap menjadi urutan no.1 bisnis tersukses diJepang, para karyawan tidak segan-segan untuk menolak apa saja yang CEO nya katakan, ingin apa saja? Bahkan dari mereka ada yang mati-matian memohon bekerja diperusahaan yang berharga dan memiliki saham berjuta-juta miliar bahkan triliun (mungkin) saham itu.

Pakaian wanita bersurai pink itu entah sudah dilempar kemana oleh lelaki yang sedang menikmati kegiatan eksplorasinya dibawah a.k.a diantara selangkangan gadis itu. desahan demi desahan tak dapat ia tahan, malahan gadis bersurai pink itu sengaja menambah desahannya yang menggoda agar lelaki yang sedang mencumbunya itu tambah bergairah dan tak menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang sungguh nikmat dan mengagumkan baginya.

"sa..sasukehhh~~~" ia memanggil nama lelaki itu dan diakhiri dengan desahan yang panjang darinya karena semakin liarnya hal yang diperbuat lelaki yang bernama sasuke itu.

"sakura.." sasuke menyeringai melihat sakura yang sudah berkali-kali 'keluar' karena 'kegiatan' yang mereka lakukan, sasuke mendekati telinga sakura, bermaksud membisikkan sesuatu.

"ayo kita keronde selanjutnya sakura-chan." Sakura menatap sendu lelaki yang sedang memulai menggerayanginya lagi, badan sakura sudah benar-benar lemas, CEO terkenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini benar-benar telah menguras tenaganya. sasuke sangat kuat dalam adegan ranjang, itulah kesimpulan yang berhasil sakura ambil. Padahal baru kemarin malam mereka bertemu di JackPot Nightclub, namun sekarang mereka sudah melakukan hal-hal yang benar-benar nikmat (menurut mereka). Sakura membiarkan sasuke mengatur posisi tubuhnya yang molek, entah gaya seks apalagi yang akan ia lakukan untuk gerakan selanjutnya. Namun, sangat disayangkan karena kegiatan 'nikmat' mereka itu harus terhenti karena gedoran kuat bak bentrokan yang berasal dari pintu ruang CEO itu. sasuke mendecak kesal merasa terganggu, lalu dengan cepat ia melenggang kearah pintu masih dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada. Sedang sakura? Karena ia tak ingin menanggung malu, ia cepat-cepat mencari keberadaan bajunya dan untungnya ia berhasil menemukan dan memakai bajunya kembali sebelum sasuke benar-benar membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Sesosok lelaki yang sangat dikenal sasuke sebagai mata-mata sekaligus salah satu anak buahnya yang setia itu tersenyum dan lalu menunduk meminta maaf karena merasa bahwa dirinya telah mengganggu kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan oleh CEO nya yang masih labil itu.

"selamat pagi, sasuke-sama."

"hn, ada apa hidan?"

"maaf mengganggu kegiatanmu sasuke-sama, tapi aku ingin memberimu data yang sangat kau inginkan kemarin malam." Sasuke menatap map merah yang hidan sodorkan kearahnya, lalu ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang ia inginkan lalu sejenak ia menyeringai dan menyambut dokumen itu. tanpa berkata terima kasih atau apapun basa-basi, sasuke membanting pintunya tepat didepan hidan, namun hidan hanya agak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan juga melenggang pergi. Hidan sudah bekerja sebagai abdi setia di uchiha corp. Ini selama lebih dari 30 tahun, bahkan sebelum para pewaris bungsu uchiha itu lahir. Ia sudah sangat kebal dengan sikap-sikap garis keturunan uchiha, termasuk sikap bungsu uchiha yang paling labil ini.

Sasuke meletakkan dokumen map merah itu keatas meja kerjanya lalu ia menatap sakura yang sepertinya sudah tertidur akibat 'kegiatan' yang mereka lakukan. Sasuke tersenyum puas karena ialah yang telah mengambil keperawanan milik wanita bersurai pink ini, sasuke memang sudah berkali-kali mengambil keperawanan wanita, wanita maupun itu dari berbagai profesi dan dari berbagai penjuru dunia. Sungguh laki-laki yang lumayan kurang ajar, ehh..bukan lumayan lagi namun sangat kurang ajar. Tapi entah mengapa dewi fortuna benar-benar baik dengannya karena berkali-kali sasuke having seks, ia tak terkena penyakit dan wanita yang ia 'nikmati' belum ada yang hamil. Sebenarnya ada dari mereka yang selalu berusaha mengaku-ngaku mengandung darah daging uchiha, namun sayang sekali. Segigih apapun mereka berusaha membohongi uchiha itu, mereka tak akan pernah berhasil dan akhirnya selalu tertangkap basah oleh bungsu uchiha ini.

Sasuke memakai kemejanya asal tanpa dikancingi lalu duduk dimeja kerjanya. Ia melirik dokumen map merah itu lalu mengambilnya dan memulai membaca isinya. Matanya sungguh membelalak ketika melihat isi dari dokumen itu, rasanya kedua mata bewarna hitam kelam itu ingin keluar dari tengkorak matanya sekarang juga. Ia tak sanggup untuk meneruskan membaca dan dengan sigap ia mengambil telepon dan menekan tombol darurat. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang lelaki bernama hidan itu kembali keruangan sasuke dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Ia menatap CEO nya yang terlihat sangat kesal dan –kecewa. Hidan sangat mengenal tatapan itu, lagi-lagi sasuke tak puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"kenapa lagi dengan dokumen ini? Huh-?"

Hidan hanya terdiam menunduk. Tak tau ingin menjawab apa, sasukepun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"sudah 3 kali kau membawa dokumen yang sama, apa kau tidak salah? Kerja yang bener!" sasuke melempar dokumen map merah itu kearah muka hidan, sedang hidan hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Lalu dengan memberanikan diri, dia menatap CEO nya kembali.

"maaf, sasuke-sama. Tapi, berapa kali saya mencari informasi gadis bernama hyuuga hinata itu, hasilnya tetap nihil. Saya sudah memastikannya, dan mengirim beberapa intel professional untuk mengubrak-abrik mengenai gadis hyuuga ini."

"jadi, dia memang sudah mati?" sasuke melihat anggukan hidan dengan malas, lalu ia memutar kursinya yang nyaman hingga menghadap kejendela yang luas yang awalnya ia belakangi. Ia menatap suasana kota tokyo yang terlihat sejuk dan tentram dipagi hari itu. ia berusaha berpikir, kalau memang hyuuga hinata telah mati, tapi gadis yang ia temui di club malam Jackpot itu siapa? Tidak! Sasuke tak mungkin salah kan? Dia sangat mirip dengan gadis hyuuga yang lemah itu, gadis hyuuga yang memiliki tubuh molek nan indah itu. lamunan sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar iphone5 nya berbunyi, ia melirik smartphonenya dan mengambilnya. Sejenak ia melihat nama yang tertera dilayar smartphonenya lalu dengan tanggap ia menekan tombol dial dan mulai terdengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"moshi-moshi sasuke."

"ya..gaara. ada apa?"

"apa kau sudah memastikan tempat pertemuannya? Tidak salah tempat bukan?"

"ya, memang ada apa?"

"tempat ini masih terlihat sepi dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan." Sasuke mendecak kesal mendengar apa yang dikatakan, gaara—ia adalah CEO ke-dua diperusahaan uchiha corp ini. Gaara memang selalu membantu atau melakukan tugas yang seharusnya dilakukan sasuke, sungguh gaara berbanding terbalik sekali dengan lelaki bernama uchiha sasuke ini. Ya, gaara sabaku dulu adalah seorang CEO tunggal dari perusahaan Sabaku corp. namun bencana akan bangkrutnya perusahaan itu mengakibatkan gaara harus bekerja ke uchiha corp. dan menjadi CEO kedua perusahaan ini. Bagi sasuke, gaara adalah seseorang yang berbakat dalam bisnis, sangat disayangkan sekali mengetahui sabaku bangkrut, karena itu ide nakalnya untuk menjadikan sabaku CEO kedua terlaksana, sehingga sasuke bisa berfoya-foya dan melakukan kesenangan lebih dari sebelumnya. Sedang gaara? Hahhh...jangan ditanya. Dia sudah seperti budak. "bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan gaara." Itulah CEO kurang ajar kita, Sasuke Uchiha.

"kau baka ya? Tentu saja sepi! Kau tau jam berapa sekarang, huh? Masih pagi tengak! Transaksi biasanya dilakukan tengah malam, kau memang tengak dan tengik! Ini transaksi ILLEGAL gaara S.A.B.A.K.U ! remember it!"

Teriakan kasar sasuke membuat lawan berbicara ditelepon itu hanya terdiam tak berkata. Benar, selain akan kesuksesan yang diraih oleh perusahaan uchiha corp. ini, klan uchiha adalah salah satu pebisnis di dunia perdagangan illegal juga. Sama seperti akatsuki corp. yang tak pernah ketahuan oleh pihak berwajib.

"apa maksudmu sasuke-sama? Kau menyuruhku melakukan transaksi illegal lagi?" sasuke menyeringai mendengar nada bicara gaara yang terdengar seperti mau menangis itu, ia hanya terkekeh jahat.

"kau sangat penakut sabaku, jangan pura-pura! aku tau kemampuan bela dirimu cukup baik."

Gaara hanya terdiam, benar apa yang dikatakan sasuke, gaara juga bisa bela diri, walau tak sehebat sasuke yang liar. Ia meneguk saliva yang rasanya sudah lama tak ia teguk sehingga membuat tenggorokannya yang telah mengering kembali basah.

"tenang, hajar saja mereka kalau tak setuju dengan harga yang telah disepakati. Aku akan mengirim beberapa orang kita. Bukankah kau bersama zetsu dan kisame sekarang?"

"hmm...ya." gaara hanya berusaha menenangkan diri, bukannya tak percaya dengan kemampuan bertarung zetsu dan kisame, namun lawan yang akan menjadi korban transaksinya nanti adalah salah satu kelompok mafia yang terkenal ganas, yakni Izanagi.

Karena gaara terlalu banyak diam, sasuke bosan dan memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. gaara tak habis pikir dengan bocah yang bernama uchiha sasuke itu, gaara benar-benar berterima kasih karena telah mengizinkan gaara melanjutkan usahanya sehingga ia mampu untuk membeli sesuap nasi untuk keluarganya seraya menabung untuk membangun kembali perusahaannya yang bangkrut entah karena salah apa, seingat gaara, sabaku corp. telah dimanipulasi oleh organisasi perebut bisnis yang terkenal yakni entah apa namanya itu sangat tersembunyi dan lebih kejam dibanding organisasi penghancur bisnis manapun. Transaksi dilakukan jam 12 malam, dan sekarang masih jam 06.00 pagi. Apa yang harus gaara lakukan sekarang? Menunggu sampai jamuran? Ohh...semoga zetsu dan kisame mau membelikan gaara daktarin.

Ω

Tak disangka, sungguh tak disangka bahwa jam 06.00 cepat sekali berlalu. Entah kenapa kekhawatiran gaara benar-benar membuat waktu berbaik hati untuk mempercepat adegan action mereka dalam melakukan transaksi dengan mafia kejam izanagi. Gaara siap-siap masuk kegedung yang benar-benar tua itu, disisi kanan dan kirinya sudah ada zetsu dan kisame yang selalu sigap melakukan perlindungan dan mengamati sekitar. Tak berapa lama kemudian suara deru mobil terdengar dan gaara tau itu pasti adalah para izanagi. Pria nyentrik berambut biru masuk kedalam ruangan sepi itu, dibelakangnya gaara dapat melihat berapa banyaknya pasukan yang izanagi itu bawa sehingga membuat mata azurenya membelalak lebar tak percaya bahwa izanagi benar-benar licik. Pria berambut biru itu menyeringai melihat bukan sasuke uchiha yang terlihat namun gaara sabaku, pria pewaris yang sudah bangkrut. Sebagai mafia, ia mengetahui dengan jelas informasi yang ada diseputar dunia bisnis juga, baik ilegal maupun legal.

"wah..wah..sabaku-san." Gaara merinding mendengar namanya yang dipanggil dengan nada yang beracun oleh izanagi itu. gaara pintar berakting dan menampilkan aksen datar sehingga ketakutan apapun tak terlihat dan terpancarkan dari ekspresinya. Ia tetap tenang, dan ia harus berhasil menunjukkan kepada uchiha kurang ajar itu bahwa ia juga unggul dibidang illegal. Uchiha itu benar-benar meremehkan sabaku gaara! Ini adalah transaksi illegal yang pertama kali dalam hidup gaara, ternyata ini rasanya bertemu dengan dunia gelap dan kelam mafia.

"aku yakin sasuke sudah melakukan negoisasi izanagi-sama." Mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut gaara membuat para izanagi tertawa keras diikuti dengan anggotanya yang begitu banyak itu. sehingga menciptakan bulir keringat dingin dipunggung gaara, namun ia tidak pengecut, ia yakin bahwa mafia yang memiliki nafas berbau basi didepannya ini hanya berusaha untuk menyiutkan nyali gaara. Gaara berdecak sebal mendengar tertawa bahak yang izanagi dan kelompoknya keluarkan, gaara maju sehingga pemimpin izanagi berada tepat didepannya. Dari jauh saja, gaara sudah mau pingsan mencium bau yang keluar dari mulut mereka, apalagi sekarang? Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak menahan bau racun itu lalu kembali membuka matanya ketika menyadari bahwa para izanagi sudah selesai tertawa.

"tentu sabaku-san, tapi...sayangnya untuk perusahaan besar seperti uchiha corp. kami tak ingin membuang kesempatan kami." Izanagi menyeringai licik kearah gaara yang sepertinya rahangnya sudah mengeras menyadari seberapa liciknya izanagi ini.

"kau kira untuk apa aku membawa pasukan sebanyak ini?" izanagi membalas tatapan gaara yang datar. Kisame dan zetsu yang berada dibelakang gaara langsung maju dan menyingkirkan wajah izanagi yang seperti sudah mau menerkam CEO manis malaikat mereka. Izanagi hanya menyeringai.

"tak ada tambahan izanagi. Ini sudah kesepakatan. Sebaiknya cepat beri uangnya dan kami akan beri senjatanya."

"ck..ck..kau benar-benar menyusahkan!"

Gaara menyeringai, ternyata mafia tak semenakutkan itu. "ch—sebaiknya kau tak menguras rasa kesabaranku tuan izanagi." Dengan angkuhnya gaara membalas izanagi bermulut bau itu, sehingga membuat izanagi tambah geram.

"memang kau bisa apa? Jangan remehkan izanagi, sabaku!" dengan sigap, izanagi melenggang menjauh dari kerumunan anak buahnya dan berada ditengah-tengah lalu tanpa aba-aba, anak buahnya menyerang tiga lelaki yang menjadi sasaran mereka.

Pukulan demi pukulan dilancarkan oleh kisame dan zetsu, sedang gaara tetap tenang berada ditengah-tengah sambil menyilangkan tangan didadanya. Kisame dan zetsu tak mengizinkan sama sekali para izanagi yang bau itu menyentuh CEO mereka.

Namun, sayang sekali bahwa sekuat apapun zetsu dan kisame, mereka kalah jumlah dan mereka juga telah terkena beberapa pukulan yang tak berhasil mereka tangkis. Muka mereka sudah lumayan babak belur, gaara yang menyadari hal itu tetap berusaha tenang walaupun tangannya yang terlipat itu sudah berusaha menggenggam erat-erat jas yang ia pakai sehingga membuat jasnya agak kusut.

Seorang anak buah izanagi, memukul pertahanan satu-satunya yang kisame dan zetsu punya sehingga membuat mereka kini keok tak berdaya, gaara benar-benar mengutuk kisame dan zetsu yang berhasil membuat keangkuhan gaara terlihat sia-sia. Tak tunggu lama, para anak buah izanagi langsung menarik jas gara dan menyeret gaara kedepan izanagi dengan kasarnya. Gaara tak menerima perlakuan ini, ia bisa bela diri, walau tak sehebat sasuke. Ia pun memukul ulu hati anak buah izanagi itu sehingga berhasil membuat kerah jas gaara yang sempat diremat longgar kembali, para anak buah izanagi pun tak pelak menyerang gaara dengan ganas dan keroyokan sedang izanagi hanya tersenyum licik, dan itu sangat mengerikan. Benar-benar mengerikan.

Gaara sudah berusaha menangkis sebatas kemampuannya, namun ia sendirian dan hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, sehingga akhirnya wajah tampannya terhempas kelantai yang kotor dan dingin gedung kelam nan sepi itu. melihat keadaan gaara yang sudah kritis dan terpuruk membuat izanagi berkata cukup dan menghentikan anak buahnya, sesuai perintah mereka pun terdiam dan memberi jalan kepada pimpinan mereka untuk mendekati gaara yang terkulai lemah. Mata gaara masih bisa melihat betapa mengerikan ekspresi izanagi itu. dengan kasarnya, izanagi menjambak rambut merah darah gaara, dan mengangkat wajah gaara hingga memaksanya menatap kedua mata bewarna biru laut miliknya.

"terima kasih telah mempermudah kami sabaku-san."

Gaara menatap dendam kearah izanagi, namun entah gaara gila atau apa, ludah yang berlumur darah keluar dari mulutnya dan menyembur kemuka pimpinan izanagi, sehingga membuat seluruh kaumnya terkejut dan memandang geram kearah gaara. Kaumnya aja udah mendeathglare, apalagi izanaginya? Yap! Benar sekali, ia memandang gaara seakan ingin membunuh lelaki yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya itu. dengan cepat iapun menambah tonjokan kemuka tampan gaara sehingga membuat hidung gaara berdarah dan kini ia terjatuh kasar kelantai.

Gaara kuat dan masih berada didalam kesadarannya, hanya saja ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan ataupun membalas satu pukulan yang barusan dilayangkan izanagi. Ia berharap bahwa sasuke benar-benar mengirim orang untuk menyelamatkannya, namun sepertinya sasuke uchiha itu sedang asyik bercumbu dengan wanita baru, setiap hati setiap malam tak ada kerjaan lain selain bercumbu dan balap liar.

"ikat dia! Lalu hancurkan kepalanya sampai mati." Ujar izanagi dengan kejamnya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, anak buahnya langsung menangkap lengan lemah gaara dan mengikatnya kesalah satu tiang besi yang ada di ruangan sepi itu. gaara hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan itu, ia menyiapkan mental untuk menerima kepalanya hancur atau geger otak menunggu anak buah yang sasuke janjikan tak kunjung datang. Seluruh anak buah izanagi sudah memegang masing-masing 1 pemukul base-ball dan berbaris untuk bersiap siap melayangkan pemukul baseball mereka kearah gaara.

"OYYY! Geuman-ee!" (hentikan) suara keras nan lantang itu, menghentikan mereka untuk melanjutkan aksi pembunuhan mereka. Mereka melihat-lihat sekeliling mereka, dan pandangan mereka terhenti kearah seorang berambut indigo yang sepertinya terlihat habis bangun tidur. Mereka kaget begitu pula dengan pemimpin mereka, izanagi.

Seorang itu masih, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya malas, lalu ia duduk dipagar pembatas lantai dua itu. kaum izanagi sungguh melihat nya dengan tatapan super aneh, apa orang itu tak takut jatuh dari lantai dua?

"siapa kau nona?" izanagi menyeringai kearah seorang indigo itu, seorang yang merasa dipanggil nona itu menatap sebal kearah izanagi. Ia membalas tatapan izanagi yang mesum dengan tatapan tajam.

"nona cantik, turunlah. Apa kau ingin beristirahat kembali? Sini biar aku temani." Izanagi tersenyum mesum lalu mengedipkan matanya, sehingga membuat nona indigo itu mual. Para kaumnya juga tertawa, diikuti dengan tawa bahak dari izanagi itu. nona indigo itu memang sangat cantik, begitupun menurut gaara. Sebabak belur apapun gaara, ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, wanita yang berada diambang hidup dan mati itu, duduk dipagar lantai dua layaknya ingin bunuh diri. Nona indigo itu memainkan kukunya layaknya sedang menunggu izanagi dan kaumnya selesai tertawa. Setelah menyadari tawa izanagi berhenti, nona itu kembali menatap izanagi itu.

"sudah selesai? Kalau sudah, aku tunggu kalian untuk pergi dari tempat ini dalam hitungan ketiga."

Izanagi tak suka dengan cara wanita itu yang mengusirnya.

"kau ingin bermain ya sayang?—"

"aku tidak suka, acara tidurku diganggu." Nona itu memotong dengan santainya perkataan izanagi sehingga membuat izanagi tambah geram.

"dan aku tidak suka, ada orang yang menghalangiku nona. Akan kuajari kau betapa enaknya tidur setelah bercinta. Tangkap dia!" jerit izanagi yang sudah tak tahan lagi melihat wajah tenang dari nona indigo itu.

Kaum izanagi langsung berteriak lalu sebagian mereka menaiki anak tangga untuk menggapai nona indigo itu, namun nona indigo itu tak berkutik sama sekali. Ia masih memperhatikan kukunya, mencari bagian yang tidak rapi. Ketika kaum izanagi sudah mendekat dan hampir menggapainya, ia segera meloncat dari lantai dua ke lantai satu, ia berhasil mendarat disebuah mobil bak kecil bewarna biru, sehingga berhasil membuat seluruh orang didalam ruangan itu menganga termasuk gaara. Para kaum yang berada dilantai satu langsung mendekat kearah mobil bak itu, sedang nona itu dengan cepat naik kekepala mobil sehingga membuatnya dalam posisi lebih tinggi. Sangat mengejutkan, dengan cepat, ia mengambil pistol yang berasal dari kantong celananya dan menembak satu-satu kaum yang mendekat, satu-satu dari mereka mendapat jatah tembakan yang sama.

Kaum izanagi malah menyeringai karena nona itu terlihat lebih fokus kearah depan, sehingga beberapa dari mereka berhasil menyelinap mendekat kearah mobil bak kecil itu dan menarik sebelah kaki nona itu, namun dengan tanggap nona itu menyepak kuat kearah muka kaum yang menarik kakinya tersebut. Ia mendecih lalu melompat dari kepala mobil kelantai gedung dengan gerakan memutar. Kini ia berada ditengah-tengah kerumunan yang berbahaya, salah seorang telah menangkapnya dari belakang namun ia hanya menyeringai tenang, ia memukul ulu hati seorang itu dengan siku tajamnya lalu berbalik badan sambil menendang berputar kaum yang ada disekitarnya, sehingga cukup membuat mereka terjatuh terjerembab kuat kelantai. Seorang yang menjadi tumpuan nona itu masih nyeri kesakitan dengan ulu hatinya. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia merasakan nona itu menendang tulang kering dan selangkangannya dan diakhiri dengan tinjuan kuat diwajahnya sehingga membuat ia terhempas menabrak anggota kaum lainnya. Izanagi hanya menatap sebal kearah nona yang hampir menghabisi setengah dari kaum yang dibawanya, namun ia menyeringai karena ada salah seorang anak buahnya yang mengarahkan pisau kearah nona liar itu, namun jangan lupakan agility yang wanita itu punyai, ketika pisau itu belum sampai kepunggungnya, ia sudah menjungkal kebelakang dan menendang lelaki itu tepat kewajahnya sehingga membuat lelaki itu mencium bau anyir yang keluar dari hidungnya, pisau itu jatuh dari tangannya dan berhasil diambil oleh nona indigo itu lalu dengan kecepatan super, ia memainkan pisau itu layaknya sebuah pedang samurai. Tuntas sudah, dan kini tinggal 8 anak buah tersisa ditambah bos mereka izanagi yang sedari tadi masih menatap dengan penuh kekaguman karena aksi nona didepannya dan juga tak lupa penuh kekhawatiran karena anak buahnya sudah habis dituntaskan.

Nyawa ke 8 anak buah itu sudah hilang entah kemana, nona indigo itu menuntaskan perkelahian itu menggunakan pistolnya dan tepat menembak kepala mereka tanpa berubah posisi, tetap tenang dan fokus. Kini tersisa tinggal izanagi yang memandang sebal kearah nona indigo yang mulai mendekat santai sambil meniup katananya yang masih berasap.

"kau hebat sekali nona indigo."

Mendengar pujian itu, nona itu hanya tersenyum jahat dan menyimpan pistolnya dikantong. Ia tambah mendekati izanagi dan izanagi juga mendekat membalas tatapan tantangan yang dilemparkan gadis cantik nan liar dihadapannya.

"gurreo? Kurokuna..." (benarkah? Begitu rupanya) mendengar bahasa yang diucapkan nona itu membuat izanagi mengernyit aneh.

"kau baru mengatakan apa nona?" mendengar pertanyaan izanagi malah membuat nona indigo semakin menyeringai jahat. Ia mengedikkan bahunya lalu menjitak kepala izanagi dengan kuat, sedang izanagi tak beranjak dari tempat dan hanya menutup kedua matanya sejenak lalu kembali melihat gadis cantik didepannya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kegadis berambut indigo itu dan membalas tatapan tajamnya. Ia menyeringai karena rencananya berhasil, ia mengambil dengan cepat pistol yang ada dikantong gadis itu dan langsung melayangkannya kearah gaara

DOR...

Mata azure gaara membelalak lebar, sedang izanagi juga ikut terkejut sedang gadis indigo itu menyeringai. Ya, agility gadis ini, benar-benar tak dapat diremehkan, bahkan gerakan cepat izanagi berhasil ditangkisnya, tembakan izanagi meleset keatas karung yang berada tepat diatas gaara, sehingga mengakibatkan isi karung yang ada diatas kepala gaara mengeluarkan isinya. Gadis ini mendekat kearah izanagi dan berbisik.

"sayang sekali, ambisimu harus berakhir disini." Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang izanagi dengar sebelum badannya merasakan sesak keseluruhan, entah dari kapan gadis itu mengambil pisau dan kapan pula ia menancapkannya kejantung izanagi, ia sempat melirik gadis itu dan memandangnya selagi tersungkur kelantai yang dingin, ia bisa mendengar kata-kata yang gadis itu luncurkan sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup.

"dan sayangnya aku bukan seorang nona...tapi tuan muda." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai dan kini, mata biru laut milik izanagi benar-benar tertutup.

Ω

"sampai kapan si bungsu uchiha itu menyiksa gaara?" rutuk seorang yang sedang kesal sambil menyetir mobilnya, seorang yang berada disampingnya malah menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap keluar jendela.

"sudahlah shino, tak biasanya kau mengoceh. Lagian dari kapan kau membela gaara-san."

"ck—aku sudah muak dengan sasuke. Dia melimpahkan semua perkerjaan kepada gaara, aku hanya menganggap gaara sebagai CEO satu-satunya."

"ck—benar-benar mendokusai."

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil mereka terparkir asal didepan gedung yang ingin mereka tuju, betapa terkejutnya mereka bahwa mobil yang sepertinya milik izanagi bertengger banyak.

"dasar! Izanagi benar-benar DAFUQ!" rutuk shino yang kemudian tak sabar memasuki gedung tua yang ada dihadapannya. Mata shino dan shikamaru sekarang benar-benar terbelalak melihat para izanagi yang sudah tak bernyawa, lalu tak jauh dari kerumunan mayat itu, ada zetsu dan kisame. Mereka mendekat dan mengecek detak nadi milik teman mereka dan mereka bisa mengambil nafas agak lega sekarang karena, teman mereka tak apa-apa dan sepertinya masih bisa diharapkan. Mata shikamaru langsung menjuru keseluruh ruangan namun target yang ia cari tak kunjung didapatkan.

"kemana CEO sabaku?" tanya shino yang sepertinya tidak mendapati pria berambut merah darah itu.

Shikamaru dan shino saling menatap lalu mulai menyelidiki seluruh ruangan untuk mencari petunjuk yang setidaknya harus mereka dapatkan. Mereka tak mau apa-apa terjadi pada CEO kesayangan mereka. Walau gaara hanya CEO kedua, ia adalah CEO tersayang sepanjang masa para karyawan dan karyawati . ironis bukan? Tidak, mereka tidak salah, salahkan sasuke yang sangat dingin dan liar sehingga statusnya sebagai CEO utama malah dianggap sebagai tokoh antagonis dan CEO kedua.

Ayo kita buktikan apa yang sasuke lakukan sekarang.

Ya, lagi-dan lagi si bungsu uchiha ini membawa wanita lain keruangan nya yang menjadi ruangan multifungsi err—salah fungsi kali ya? -_-"

Wanita itu sedang mengerang menjambak rambut raven sasuke, gadis itu bersurai pirang panjang indah dan memiliki mata bewarna lavender. Sama seperti sakura kemarin, bajunya entah sudah berada dimana, namun bedanya sasuke tau bahwa gadis ini bukan perawan dan ia adalah jalang. Ia sering melakukan dengan laki-laki lain, dan sasuke tak tau dirinya yang keberapa, dan sasuke juga tidak mau tau gadis bernama shion ini gadis nomor berapa yang ia tiduri.

"sa—sasukehhh-ss..sama...akh.." ia mengerang dan menggeliat ketika sasuke kembali memainkan bagian sensitifnya. Sasuke terkekeh dan menatap shion yang sudah terlemas karena barusan ia 'keluar' entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"aku suka dadamu shion." Pernyataan yang retoris, tak perlu dijawab oleh shion. Ia kembali mengerang ketika sasuke mengeksplorasinya lagi.

Tuh kan bener! Sasuke mengotori fic-ku lagi, dasar sasuke jahat =,= *dikubur sasuke*

Ω

"akhh..." gaara menjerit ketika merasakan alkohol yang menyapu lembut pipinya yang memar.

"appaseo? Oh...mianhae." (sakitkah? Maafkan aku) gaara menatap seseorang yang sedang mengobatinya tersebut intens, ia ingin sekali bertanya bahasa apa yang orang itu pakai, ia tak mengerti.

"apa kau bisa berbahasa jepang saja?" tanya gaara parau, orang itu menatap gaara lalu mengangguk.

"humm...maaf, aku terbiasa menggunakan bahasa itu." gaara hanya mengangguk pelan, ia menatap intens keterampilan pengobatan luka yang orang itu lakukan. Gaara tak percaya sama sekali bahwa orang itu seorang tuan muda, alias laki-laki. Padahal, wajahnya begitu cantik dan kulitnya berbeda dengan laki-laki. Memang sih, dadanya terlihat datar dan tidak ada, dan pakaiannya...yang seperti ini? Jaket kulit coklat dengan kaos tengkorak kengsi lalu celana jeans yang cukup longgar dan membuatnya bebas bergerak untuk melakukan tendangan. Rambutnya pendek dan agak mencuat kebelakang, ia memiliki poni yang lebat dan kulit putih bak porselen. Ia adalah lelaki cantik, menurut gaara.

Lamunan gaara lenyap ketika mendengar kotak obat yang ditutup, lelaki itu melenggang pergi meletakkan kotak obatnya ketempat asal, lalu kembali menatap gaara.

"apa kau mau kubuatkan minum?" gaara memang haus saat ini, ia pun mengangguk sehingga membuat lelaki cantik itu tersenyum dan pergi kepantry dan mulai membuat minuman.

"mm...kalau boleh tau, apa yang kau lakukan digedung sepi tadi?" gaara yakin bahwa lelaki cantik yang liar ini bukan orang yang sasuke kirim karena ia tak pernah melihat lelaki ini sebelumnya diperusahaan. Lelaki itu hanya diam tak membalas perkataan gaara. Ia mengantar segelas ocha yang memiliki wangi sangat merilekskan.

"ini, teh sakura?" gaara mencoba untuk meyakinkan pernyataannya, sehingga membuat lelaki cantik itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"aku hanya tidur tadi. Dan mereka sangat berisik." Ujarnya yang telat membalas pertanyaan gaara, gaara hanya terkekeh lalu kembali mengelus pipinya yang lebam dan meringis.

"jangan bergerak berlebihan. Kau masih luka." Ia kembali duduk disofa yang ada dihadapan gaara. Gaara kembali tersenyum.

"apa kau tinggal sendirian?"

"hmm...aku tinggal sendiri."

"pasti membuatmu bosan?"

"tidak juga, aku sering keluar rumah dan tidur disembarang tempat seperti tadi." Gaara agak terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari lelaki cantik itu.

"bukankah itu tambah sepi?"

"menurutmu?" ia mengedikkan bahu lalu melanjutkan perkataannya "yah, di rumah atap ini, kalau menurutku lebih terasa senyap. Kau belum mencoba tidur diluar bukan?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"diluar setidaknya kau masih bisa mendengar keributan dari deru mobil. Lalu juga hembusan angin. Atau orang-orang yang berhilir mudik kesana kemari."

Benar. Ungkap gaara dalam hati. Memang kalau didalam rumah belum tentu kau bisa kendengar semua kebisingan. Gaara mengangguk-angguk pelan, ia merasa bahwa lelaki cantik didepannya semakin membuatnya penasaran.

"aku gaara, siapa namamu?" lelaki itu menatap gaara lalu tersenyum.

"je iremi, hiruma hinako imnida." Gaara kembali melongo, lalu berusaha mencerna kata demi kata yang lelaki itu katakan, lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar cekikikan dari mulut lelaki itu.

"ok..ok! namaku hiruma hinako. Kau bisa memanggilku hina-kun atau hinako." Gaara melongo lalu berusaha mengiyakan.

"kau suka sekali menggunakan bahasa asing, kau bukan orang jepang?"

"sudah kubilang, aku hanya terbiasa." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, lelaki bernama hina-kun itu melenggang pergi lalu mengambil sesuatu dan memberikannya kepada gaara.

"ponselmu, hancur." Gaara membelalakkan matanya, lalu ia mengambil smartphone mahalnya dari genggaman hina-kun.

"ahhh...SHIT, aku baru membeli ponsel ini." Gaara benar-benar tak habis pikir, belum seminggu ia berhasil membeli smartphone yang ia inginkan dan sekarang sudah hancur. Good, ia tak bisa menghubungi orang-orang untuk menjemputnya. Dan butuh waktu sebulan atau dua bulan untuk mengumpulkan duit jatah beli HP barunya. Walau ia seorang CEO, ia tetap 'numpang' diperusahaan uchiha, CEO kedua itulah dirinya sabaku gaara.

"kalau kau ingin menelpon, bisa pakai telpon rumahku." Hina-kun menunjuk telpon kabel yang berada disalah satu sudut rumah atapnya. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap layar smartphone nya yang rusak.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, gaara dan hina-kun mendengar ketukan pintu, lalu dengan sigap hina-kun membuka pintunya. Ia melihat dua pria asing tengah berdiri didepan rumahnya. Yang satunya memiliki rambut jabrik dan satunya lagi berambut nanas. Pakaian jas, dan juga disertai kemeja dan dasi yang rapi. Hina-kun langsung bisa menebaknya.

"kalian mencari gaara?"

Kedua pria itu saling berpandangan dan mengangguk.

"apa CEO gaara berada disini?"

Hina-kun gantian mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan kedua pria itu masuk. "ia sulit berjalan sebaiknya kalian gendong saja." Ujar hina-kun kemudian. Gaara tampak terkejut melihat dua rekan kerjanya yang datang juga merasa lega.

"shino! Shikamaru!"

"sabaku-san..." shino langsung berlari kearah gaara dan berusaha membantu gaara yang ingin mengubah posisi duduknya.

"apa sabaku-san gagal melaksanakan transaksi? Izanagi benar-benar keparat." Gaara hanya mengangguk lalu suasana hening. Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan, ia menatap hina-kun yang tengah bersandar didinding rumahnya sambil melipat tangannya.

"apa kau yang membunuh semua klan izanagi tak bersisa?" tanpa ba bi bu, pertanyaan yang seharusnya shikamaru lontarkan, telah diambil alih oleh shino. Hina-kun hanya mengedikkan bahunya yang kemudian menawarkan minuman dan melenggang pergi kearah pantry.

Gaara mengakui bahwa hina-kun bukan lelaki sembarangan, dan ia sekarang bisa mulai percaya bahwa ternyata hina-kun benar-benar lelaki, mustahil...sangat MUSTAHIL jika ada seorang wanita yang setangkas itu, kecuali kalau dia monster. Gaara menepuk pundak shino dan shikamaru bergantian yang masih menatap selidik kearah hina-kun.

"iya, dia sangat kuat. Actionnya benar-benar menabjubkan." Puji gaara, sehingga membuat shika dan shino memucat, mereka kembali menatap tak percaya kearah hina-kun, badan kisame dan zetsu yang sebesar itu saja keok, namun gadis keong kecil bak siput fluffy ini bisa mengalahkan segerombolan banteng mafia itu? yang benar saja!

"sabaku-san? Aku tak percaya ... apa kau bermain-main?"

"ya, aku setuju dengan shino, dia kan wanita?" gaara menggeleng sehingga membuat shika dan shino tambah memucat.

'DIA LELAKI? SECANTIK INI LELAKI?'

Batin shika dan shino saling bertautan satu sama lain, tak percaya dan rasanya sangat ingin pingsan. Hina-kun berbalik dari pantry dengan menenteng dua cangkir ocha ditangan kiri dan kanannya.

Hina-kun menghentikan langkahnya menyadari tatapan kedua lelaki yang tampaknya shock mendengar kenyataan bahwa orang yang ada didepan mereka yang kurus dan cantik bak bidadari ini adalah seorang LELAKI. Hina-kun hanya menghela nafas berat lalu tersenyum.

"hai, aku hiruma hinako. Dan aku adalah seorang lelaki."

Kini pengakuan dari bibir ranum itu hampir membuat shika dan shino pingsan, sedang hina-kun terkekeh.

**=ToBeContinue=**

**#A.N : heiyo lho~~~ ketemu lagi sama author gaje bin jones ini :P hoho... gimana chapter 2? Lebih gaje dari yang kemarin kah? *main mata* masih mau lanjutkah? #kagak mau! Ogah! **

**Ngomong-ngomong gaara kasian banget ya di manfaatin gitu sama sasuke, dan juga sasuke kok jadi devil banget sih, author sebenarnya juga ketawa sendiri ketika membaca ulang ni naskah =.= benar-benar deh, sasuke bikin bebel ... #abaikan **

**OKAY! Tks banget deh yang udah ngeread and ngereview, author seneng banget deh, responnya pada positif :***

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**Vampire uchiha | hiru nesaan | | pingkan  
hinataholic | re | ariefafelov | ray phantomhive | onna miku | rozhee flouwerz**

**And you all, yang gak bisa kusebutin satu—satu namanya! Ma'acih udah Fav, Foll, Review and just Silent Read :***

**Tunggu chapter gaje selanjutnya nyah~~~~ **

**POJOK BALASAN REVIEW **

**Vampire uchiha : makasih ^3^, iya memang banyak banget typo dan hal-hal yang gaje, author akan berusaha keras, makasih udah review **

**Hiru ne-saan : ohohoho review mu panjang amet, but thanks so much hiru-chan udah ngasih saran dan reviewnya, ohohoho.. yang tentang JHS itu sengaja kok, mau munculin rasa penasaran readers, :D **

**rozhee flouwerz : ehehehe, about korea, ntar di chapie 3 ada bahasa lain lagi, :D tenang aja, author akan nerjemahin dikit-dikit **

**pingkan+hinataholic+ariefafelov+ray phantomhive+onna miku : ma'acih udah review, tenang aja, ini udah lanjut :D **

**re : hai juga! hinata bukan pembunuh bayaran kok, dia agen dari Silver Lining usia sasuke 23 sedangkan hinata 20 tahun **


	3. PROPOSAL 3

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO (PINJEM KOMIK NARUTO NYA BENTAR YA MAS hoho~~)

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION, HURT/COMFORT, ANGST

PAIRING : SasuHina | slight GaaHina | slight SasuIno

RATED : T/M (WARNING! BUAT JAGA-JAGA!) gak tau yang pasti ada sesuatu yang eksotis diFF ini!

WARNING : OOC, AU, TYPO'S, OR BAHASA YANG GAJE DAN ADEGAN ACTION YANG GAJE JUGA TENTUNYA.

WONDERGRAVE, PROUDLY PRESENT :

**MY CEO**

Kedua tangannya saling bertautan dan menyangga kedua dagunya yang sempurna. Rambutnya hitam kelam dan memiliki mata yang menyeramkan dengan keduanya berbeda warna. Salah satu jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk kesebelah telapak tangannya. Ia tampak menunggu sesuatu.

" "

Lelaki itu menyeringai menyeramkan lalu memutar kursinya dan menghadap keseseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"kau lama sekali kabuto." Kabuto membenarkan kacamatanya lalu membalas tatapan boss nya sambil tersenyum licik.

"maafkan aku ."

"kau tau bahwa aku tak suka menunggu."

"hn."

"jadi? Bagaimana dengan izanagi?"

Kabuto memberikan sebuah berkas, lalu ia menuju ke sebuah dinding polos yang berada diruangan boss nya itu. dengan sekali sentuhan, dinding polos itu berubah menjadi suatu peta yang terbentang dari sisi ke sisi, tak lewat juga beberapa alat canggih seperti layar digital maya lalu beberapa tombol yang banyak yang jika diartikan satu persatu akan butuh waktu yang lama. Hanya pembuat dan pemiliknya lah yang mengetahui dengan jelas untuk apa sebenarnya tombol-tombol itu.

Kabuto menekan layar peta dan menunjuk suatu lokasi, obito melihatnya dengan seksama tanpa mengurangi raut seramnya sedikitpun.

"sepertinya Silver Lining menghancurkan ahli waris dari izanagi. Dan juga untuk markas pusatnya izanagi yang berada di iwagakure sudah ditangani oleh orochimaru. Jadi, semuanya beres tuan."

"wah..wah..." obito mengambil berkas yang dilemparkan kabuto diatas mejanya tadi, lalu membuka lembaran berkas itu dan tertawa. "untuk apa Silver Lining ikut campur?"

Kabuto melipat kedua tangannya didadanya lalu terkekeh. "mengejutkan bukan? Sepertinya mereka mencoba mendekati uchiha corp."

"tch—kudengar kalau sampah sabaku mengemis dengan uchiha corp."

"benar, dan mungkin sampah hyuuga juga akan mengemis disana." Kabuto mendekati meja obito lalu memberi sebuah alat scanner berbentuk buku. Ia buka lembaran pertama dan keluarlah layar maya yang menampilkan wajah seseorang. Obito terkekeh lalu menzoom gambar tersebut.

"siapa ini? Wanita yang 3 tahun lalu kau lecehi?"

"jangan tanya aku, kau sendiri yang paling mengenalnya kan?"

"hemm..kau benar. Sepertinya target berikutnya akan menarik. Persiapkanlah. Kirimkan intel ke uchiha corp."

"dengan cepat dan segera mr."

Kabuto melenggang pergi meninggalkan obito yang masih terpaku sambil menyeringai ke arah gambar seseorang yang ada dilayar maya scanner milik kabuto yang sengaja kabuto tinggalkan.

Ω

Hinako terus menerus melemparkan kunci yang ada ditangannya sambil mengunyah permen karet dan duduk disofa dengan malas. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah ketukan terdengar sehingga membuat hinako berhenti mengunyah permennya dan langsung menekan tombol merah yang ada dikuncinya.

"it's look like you've been waiting for me—"

"for a long time!" tsunade hanya tersenyum mendengar hinako yang memotong perkataannya. Hinako beranjak dari duduk malasnya lalu berdiri menghadap dinding. Tsunade mengikuti hinako.

Hinako meraba dinding itu dan hasilnya terbukalah dinding itu layaknya sebuah lift.

"c'mon. We don't have much time."

"alright. I am here." Hinako tersenyum sejenak kepada tsunade lalu memulai langkahnya dengan pasti.

Langkah mereka berujung ke sebuah ruangan kosong dengan dinding metal yang dingin.

"the code, tsunade-eonni."

"be patient. I just start it now." Tsunade berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan persegi metal kosong itu lalu menghentakkan kaki kirinya dan alhasil, seluruh dinding metal itu berubah menjadi alat-alat canggih ala Intel professional dan didepan tsunade telah ada sebuah alat yang berfungsi untuk membuat sebuah bayangan maya seseorang dan hanya menghitung detik seseorang bersurai panjang hitam pun muncul. Sesungguhnya itu hanya bayangan maya.

"hello master! I heard kakashi in italia."

Lelaki berperawakan bijaksana itu tersenyum dan tertawa lalu ia mendekat kearah tsunade.

"who said that?"

"he told me." Tsunade asyik bercanda dengan lelaki itu sehingga membuat hinako menghela nafas panjang, merasa keberadaannya tidak ditanggapi sama sekali.

"ok..ok...stop it now. Hashirama-sama to tsunade-eonni. Ayo kita mulai pertemuannya."

Hashirama tertawa keras mendengar perkataan dari hinako barusan. "hinako, tak baik mencampur 3 bahasa sekaligus. Jangan pamer."

"hashirama-sama. Aku tak suka bercanda."

Hening...

Hashirama menghela nafas berat lalu melirik kearah tsunade dan tsunade hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"baiklah baiklah hinako. Jangan terlalu sensitif. Ketahuilah aku tak bermaksud sama sekali. Kita mulai pertemuannya."bayangan maya hashirama menuju sebuah alat TV LCD yang cukup besar. Sesungguhnya itu bukan TV LCD biasa, itu alat canggih yang memiliki fungsi mengintai dan juga menampilkan berbagai informasi yang dibutuhkan untuk kepentingan.

Satu hembusan nafas dan TV itu hidup menampilkan sebuah peta letak sebuah perusahaan besar dan juga menampilkan wajah 2 orang CEO yang tampan.

"uchiha corp.?" tsunade memiringkan kepalanya, hashirama berbalik menghadap mereka.

"aku yakin, hinako sudah bertemu dengan salah satu CEO diantara mereka."

"dan tentu saja aku sudah memberinya secangkir teh." Tambah hinako sehingga membuat tsunade menganga kearahnya dan kearah hashirama bergantian.

"apa target BTOC selanjutnya adalah uchiha corp?"

Hashirama menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui apa yang dikatakan tsunade. Hinako mendengus berat.

"kau mengembalikan ku dari korea hanya untuk menostalgiakan dia?"

"hinako, aku tau itu akan sulit. Namun, ini akan mudah untuk membalaskan dendammu. Pergerakan kita telah diketahui oleh BTOC. Dan karena kau ikut campur dalam transaksi izanagi, mereka sudah mengetahui dimana dirimu berada. Aku berjanji bahwa, akan menjadi bumerang untuk BTOC. Sudah cukup mereka beroperasi. Semua kejahatan mereka harus diberantas secepatnya."

Suasana menjadi mencekam dari sebelumnya, hinako masih tampak menimbang-nimbang sambil tersenyum sulit diartikan. Tsunade hanya menunggu jawaban, begitu pula hashirama.

"araseo. Akan aku lakukan. Aku tidak ingat semuanya." Hinako melenggang pergi.

"jangan memaksakan dirimu hinako. Tsunade akan selalu menemanimu dan juga esok kakashi akan tiba dijepang. Aku yakin, kau akan membutuhkannya dan juga pein nagato sudah kuberi konfirmasi."

Hinako hanya terdiam dari langkahnya, setelah ia rasa penuturan dari hashirama cukup ia melanjutkan langkahnya hingga bayangannya pun lenyap diterowongan.

Hashirama dan tsunade masih terdiam diruangan metal itu namun tak lama kemudian hashirama memecah kesunyian itu.

"tsunade, kau tau apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan buat hinako menderita akan masa lalunya lagi. Pastikan ia tidak memaksakan dirinya."

Tsunade mengangguk dan menatap hashirama dengan penuh arti. "trust me, dad. Percayalah bahwa dia bukan hinata hyuuga yang dulu. Dia adalah hiruma hinako, crazy wave milik Silver Lining, seorang intel berbakat."

Hashirama tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak anaknya namun tentu saja tepukan itu menembus begitu saja dikulit tsunade, dia hanya bayangan maya. Dan wujud aslinya tidak siapapun mengetahuinya kecuali para anggota intel dari organisasi spy nya, Silver Lining.

Ω

"tsunade-eonni. Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu untuk membuatku menunggu lagi!" rutuk hinako didepan motor ducati berwarna hitam milik tsunade. Tsunade hanya tersenyum lalu membenarkan jaket kulit berwarna coklat yang ia pakai.

"what do you think? Beautiful?"

"nope, stop to make a fool joke. I'm bored."

"ok..ok..." tsunade menghela nafas berat lalu berjalan kemotornya, hinako segera menyusul tsunade. Ia duduk tenang dibelakang.

"hang on hinako."

"araseo eonni. Palliwa!" (aku mengerti, cepatlah)

Tsunade menyeringai mendengar perintah dari hinako lalu ia pun mulai menyalakan mesinnya dan melesat menembus kesepian malam yang tenang itu. entah sudah berapa kecepatan yang tertera di layar motornya. Baik tsunade maupun hinako sama sama mengabaikan keselamatan, diotak mereka sekarang adalah tempat tujuan mereka, tempat memulai misi mereka, yakni ke Club Jackpot milik akatsuki corp.

Tsunade mematikan motornya, hinako melompat dari motor itu dengan kerennya dan tsunade hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah hinako.

"apa kau sudah menghubungi fuma?"

"tentu, kau lihat saja bagaimana asyiknya langkah awal kita." Tsunade tertawa begitu pula hinako, hinako melangkah duluan dengan percaya diri lalu ia berbalik kembali kearah tsunade dengan berkacak pinggang dan tangan kirinya menunjuk dirinya sendiri ditambah matanya mengedip sebelah.

"jangan lupa melihat acting-ku tsunade-eonni."

"itu yang tak bisa kutunggu hinako."

Ω

#_n.p hey baby – _

"minumlah lagi gaara. Nikmati!" sasuke terus memaksa gaara untuk meminum blue cocktail yang ada ditangannya.

"kau tau bahwa aku tak meminum yang beralkohol sasuke, jangan memaksaku. Hik...berhenti hik..." gaara terus cegukan. Ia sempat tertipu oleh iblis sasuke.

Gaara diajak oleh sasuke ke club jackpot sebagai hukuman karena tak berhasilnya transaksi dengan izanagi. Sasuke tau bahwa gaara tidak bisa meminum-minuman yang beralkohol namun masih saja ia menjebak gaara meminum segelas blue cocktail yang beralkohol. Awalnya gaara memang sempat curiga, namun sasuke berhasil mengalibikan minuman itu sehingga gaara yang polos berhasil terjebak. Dan sekarang, gaara benar sedikit mabuk, sasuke tak bisa berhenti menjebak gaara. Sasuke terus menerus menyodorkan minuman beralkohol ke anjing cihuahua yang lucu itu.

Teman-teman sasuke termasuk anggota trio tiger yakni naruto dan sai juga ikut andil mengerjai gaara. Sungguh sasuke benar-benar IBLIS.

Berapa lama kemudian, deidara datang dengan menggunakan kaos berwarna merah, ia tidak sendirian, ia ditemani oleh para antek-antek akatsuki corp. yang lain yakni konan, pein-sebagai pemilik dan ahli waris akatsuki corp. dan juga sasori.

"halo pelanggan VVVIP, apa kabar?" pein mengambil tempat duduk disamping sasuke lalu menepuk pundak sasuke dengan kuat sehingga membuat sasuke menoleh kearahnya. Sasuke menyeringai lalu menghentikan tindakan jahilnya dan meletakkan blue cocktail keatas meja.

"ada apa pein?"

"ohh ayolah...kau ini sensitif sekali."

"tch—jangan bercanda!"

Pein terkekeh, lalu tatapannya beralih dari sasuke ke gaara yang sepertinya sudah setengah keok karena efek alkohol. Pein agak kasian melihat gaara namun biarkan saja, itu bukan urusannya, urusannya sekarang adalah memuluskan rencana Silver Lining.

"hey, kau sangat beruntung sasuke. hari ini kami mendatangkan bintang tamu."

"benarkah?" naruto menyela perkataan mereka, sehingga membuat pein hanya menyeringai. Naruto memang paling semangat jika club jackpot membawa sesuatu yang baru.

"ya, kami mengundang the Virginity dolls."

"wawww...marvelous! imitasi SNSD." Naruto menepuk tangannya, terlihat senang, dan sai yang lagi beradegan panas pun berhenti dari kegiatannya dan langsung mendorong gadis murahan yang ada didekatnya. Ia menatap pein lalu menyeringai dan ikut andil bertanya.

"club jackpot memang terbaik. Kenapa tidak setiap hari saja kau mengundang mereka? Kau tau? Mereka gadis-gadis cantik yang bodynya mulus-mulus itu kan?"

Pein tertawa keras. "tentu, tapi sayangnya mereka hanya membawakan lagu-lagu imitasi dan cover."

"tak apa, yang penting bisa menjadi koleksi." Sasuke menyeringai lalu semangatnya mulai membara lagi. Ia serasa menang lotere.

"kalau tidak salah, nama leadernya fuma sasame?"

"kau tau sekali sasuke."

"kau bercanda pein? Bagaimana mungkin aku melewati tikus putih satu itu? lihat saja. Dia akan menjadi milikku. Tonight."

"it's now or never." Naruto melanjutkan perkataan sasuke lalu menepuk nepukkan tangannya. Begitu pula sai yang menyeringai lalu menyeruput whiskey nya.

Pein hanya terkekeh sebentar lalu ia mengambil chellphone nya disaku celana dan menelpon seseorang.

Seorang MC keluar dari belakang panggung mengkilat milik club jackpot. Baju MC itu juga bermotif bling-bling sehingga membuatnya tambah meriah.

"NITE ALL THE BADBOYS! SALAM HANGAT DARI JACKPOT CLUB! LUCKY YOU! Hari ini, jackpot mengundang salah satu girlband imitasi, the virginity dolls."

Sorak-sorai menyembur seru ketika mendengar nama the virginity dolls disebutkan. Walaupun girlband itu hanya imitasi, namun banyak sekali fans-fans yang tergila-gila dengan mereka. Bahkan mereka sudah terkenal hampir diseluruh pelosok dunia.

"baiklah, eike tak ingin berlama-lama, sekarang langsung saja kita sambut THE VIRGINITY DOLLS!" ujar sang MC kemudian dengan nada 'eike' yang membuat sasuke agak bergidik.

Kali ini, the virginity dolls membawakan lagu SNSD yang baru berjudul Mr Mr

The virginity terdiri dari 9 orang dan kadang yang tampil juga tergantung jumlah yang dibutuhkan, jika mereka sedang menyanyikan lagu F(x) mereka akan mengeluarkan 5 orang, jika SNSD tentu 9 orang dll. Namun, anggota yang pasti selalu ikut adalah Fuma sasame, karena ia adalah leader yang sangat berbakat dan cantik.

Sudut bibir sasuke terangkat melihat fuma yang beraksi diatas panggung itu dengan sangat menggoda. Fuma sungguh sexeh malam ini, dan juga anggota lainnya yang tak kalah menggoda. Panggung jackpot sedang diisi dengan para bidadari-bidadari yang wonderful, gorgeous.

Setelah membawakan lagu SNSD, mereka membawakan lagu F(x)-electric shock. Ke-4 anggota lain langsung berlari keluar panggung dan kelima lainnya langsung mengoyak baju dokter mereka dan berganti dengan baju casual yang ekstrem. Posisi fuma sekarang berperan sebagai crystal f(x). Dengan lincahnya gadis itu bisa mengikuti gerakan crystal sama persis seperti aslinya.

Setelah semua penampilan selesai, semua personil the virginity dolls masuk ke panggung dan diwawancarai oleh MC lekong.

"sebenarnya, kami ingin membawakan satu lagu lagi." Kata fuma malu-malu ketika ia mendapat giliran diwawancarai. Para pengunjung jackpot yang mendengar penuturan itu sontak senang dan langsung bersorak "LAGI LAGI LAGI LAGI!" sang MC yang mendengar hal itu dan juga sempat melihat anggukan dari pemimpinnya yakni pein hanya bisa pasrah dan mengizinkan fuma untuk membawakan sebuah lagu.

"tapi lagu ini, akan aku bawakan dengan seorang kenalanku. Jadi, intinya kami akan berduet." Para penonton terkejut, mereka sangat tersanjung karena hanya akan menyaksikan duet, hal ini adalah sesuatu yang langka. Mereka tampak senang.

"dan lagu ini, aku persembahkan untuk sasuke uchiha, CEO dari uchiha corp." sasuke menyeringai ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh fuma. Padahal sasuke belum menggodanya, sasuke merasa bahwa fuma sudah tergila-gila dengannya. Dasar wanita murahan, pikirnya. Seluruh pengunjung pun terkejut dan langsung menatap kearah sasuke lalu bertepuk tangan. Naruto dan sai pun hanya menyeringai iri kearah sasuke.

Musik dimulai dan musik yang dimainkan itu menyebabkan suasana yang ramai menjadi terkejut. Lagu ini...adalah lagu Taylor Swift yang berjudul 'I KNOW YOU WERE TROUBLE'

Merupakan sebuah sindiran yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk sasuke, sudut bibir sasuke yang naik tidak meredup sama sekali, ia malah semakin menyeringai dan terkekeh menyindir.

Bagian beginning sudah dinyanyikan oleh fuma dan saat reff masuklah seseorang bersurai indigo pendek mencuat kebelakang, dengan pakaian celana jins belel, sepatu boot sebetis, jaket kulit bewarna hitam dan juga kaus merah.

Kini kehadiran wanita itu justru yang membuat sasuke berhenti tersenyum licik digantikan dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak.

Belum lagi, sesorang bersurai indigo itu yang menunjuk sasuke beraninya ketika berkata 'I KNOW YOU'RE TROUBLE' dan juga berkata 'TROUBLE..TROUBLE..TROUBLE...' seakan sasuke benar-benar sesuatu yang liar dan juga rendah. Rahang sasuke mengeras, ia sungguh tak terima dengan perlakuan ini. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekat kearah panggung. Semua pengunjung terkejut melihat tingkah sasuke, musik berhenti, kini suasana mencekam. Seseorang bersurai indigo itu menjauhkan mic-nya sedang fuma masih bingung dengan ekspresi tak bersalah.

Lavender bertemu onyx tajam sasuke.

"kau sungguh berani ya? hinata hyuuga?" sasuke menyeringai, namun seseorang yang dipanggil hinata itu hanya masih menatap sasuke datar.

"hinata hyuuga? Nugu simnika?(siapa dia?) " sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah lalu mendengus kesal.

"Berhentilah memakai bahasa asing, aku tau kau hyuuga hinata." Seseorang itu memutar bola mata lavendernya malas, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah fuma. Fuma membalas tatapannya.

"sasuke-san, dia pacarku. Namanya hiruma hinako."

Mendengar suara dari fuma dan pengakuan aneh itu, sasuke langusng menatap tajam sekaligus tak percaya kearah fuma. Fuma agak takut dengan mata kelam sasuke, sehingga ia langsung mendekat kearah hinako dan melingkarkan tangannya kelengan hinako.

"apa? Pacar? Cih..jangan bercanda! Apa kalian yuri?"

Hinako melengos, matanya menjuru keberbagai arah lalu tatapannya berhenti ketika melihat gaara yang sepertinya tak bernyawa lagi karena alkhohol, kesadaran gaara seperti sudah terambil, kasian dan malang sekali. Hinako kemudian turun panggung dan mengambil segelas air yang penuh dan membawanya keatas panggung lalu tanpa aba-aba ia kembali membalas tatapan tajam sasuke daannn... BYURRRR... hinako menyiram sasuke sehingga membuat semua pengunjung riuh dan bersorak ribut tak terkecuali naruto dan sai yang langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya melihat perlakuan hinako barusan.

"ne, sasuke uchiha-sama ... aku tidak kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama hyuuga hinata. Namaku, hiruma hinako dan aku bukan yuri sama sekali karena aku seorang cowok." Hinako menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sasuke terpaku, matanya masih terbelalak dan rintik-rintik air menetes dirambut ravennya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia terkekeh dan menyeringai. Ia membalas seringaian menang hinako dengan seringaian licik. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan ke fuma sehingga membuat fuma terkesiap.

"omoshiroi..."

Dengan cepat, sasuke menarik tangan mungil fuma yang masih bersanding di lengan hinako dan mencium fuma. Itu bukan ciuman yang bisa dikatakan singkat, namun ciuman itu cukup lama, panas, liar dan bergairah. Para pengunjung tambah bersorak sedang naruto dan sai layaknya mendapat tontonan bagus, mereka cekikikan.

"nice, sasuke." ujar sai kemudian.

Hinako tak berkutat, ia malah menyaksikan ciuman itu tanpa rasa kekesalan dalam hatinya. Setelah puas, sasuke melepas ciumannya dengan fuma. Fuma tampak terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah sempurna, sedang sasuke menyeringai dan kembali melempar pandangan kearah hinako.

"kau bilang dia adalah pacarmu, lalu kau membiarkan pacarmu dicium oleh lelaki lain? Huh—jangan bercanda dan mengajakku bermain hinata."

"jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu."

"kenapa? Itukan memang namamu?"

"chigaimasu, je iremi hiruma hinako imnida. geulaeseo hinata jangnan jeonhwa geuman!" (tidak benar! Namaku adalah Hiruma Hinako. Berhentilah memanggilku Hinata!)

DUAGH... sasuke terjerembab, ia memegang pipi kanannya yang memerah. Baru saja, hinako memberinya hadiah...sebuah tendangan putaran yang sangat cepat.

"lihat! Aku seorang lelaki. Jika kau ingin mengambil fuma pacarku, silahkan saja." Hinako tersenyum jahat, lalu melirik fuma yang masih merona dan akhirnya melenggang pergi ke belakang panggung.

Sasuke masih terjerembab dan menatap kepergian hinako geram. Pein yang melihat dramanya berakhir hanya terkekeh lalu ia pergi kebelakang panggung untuk menemui hinako.

Sai dan naruto merasa drama juga berakhir lalu mereka berlari keatas panggung dan mulai membantu sasuke bangun namun sasuke menepis bantuan mereka dengan kasar dan beranjak sendiri. Dengan nafas yang berderu-deru karena kesal, sasuke juga melenggang pergi keluar club Jackpot. Sai dan naruto sontak juga mengikuti temannya yang kalap itu. mereka tau mereka harus mencegah sasuke karena sangat bahaya jika sasuke sedang kesal layaknya cacing kepanasan. Sasuke bisa saja menghancurkan kota. Mereka bertiga berlalu begitu saja, mereka lupa akan kehadiran gaara. Gaara masih mabuk di sofa, ia sama sekali tak tersadar. Sungguh malang nasib gaara. Ia terdampar di club jackpot semalaman.

Ω

"hinako..." tsunade menangkap tubuh mungil hinako yang terhuyung-huyung. Tsunade bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya badan hinako dan bergetaran.

"are you fine?"

Hinako masih menatap lurus tak bergeming, keringat semakin bercucuran. Lalu dengan pelan hinako mengalihkan pandangan kearah tsunade. Muka hinako benar-benar pucat, ia seperti tak mengandung darah lagi. Tsunade sontak memeluk hinako erat.

"calm down...calm down..honey..you're fine. I am here with you."

"tsu-tsunade-eonni. Caega hinako hiruma imnida, hinata nuguseo? Je iremi hinako !" (kak tsunade. Aku hinako hiruma, hinata itu siapa? Namaku hinako!) hinako terengah-engah dipelukan tsunade. Tsunade menatapnya iba, pasti hinako mengingat masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang mengerikan, tragedi 3 tahun yang lalu.

"hinako, look at me." Tsunade merangkum kedua pipi chubby milik hinako lalu tersenyum lembut.

"yes, you're hinako hiruma. Your name is hinako, not hinata! I don't know hinata, and you don't know hinata. Ok. Forget it, hinata is nothing."

Tangan mungil hinako menggenggam jaket kulit coklat yang tsunade pakai. Lalu cairan bening yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya keluar. Suasana toilet yang sepi itu kini ditusuk oleh aura keramaian tangis hinako.

.duk

Suara ketukan sehingga membuat tsunade dan hinako mempause suasana romantis antarsahabat. Dengan tanggap, tsunade membuka pintu toilet dan belum sempat tsunade menanya dan melihat siapa yang berada didepan pintu itu, ia langsung merasakan badannya diterobos begitu saja. Tsunade terkejut, ia langsung mengikuti orang yang sudah melenggang mendahuluinya.

"hina-chan, hina-chan...apa kau baik-baik saja?" pein mendekati tubuh hinako yang masih bergetar dan terisak itu. hinako menatap pein, lalu ia langsung memeluk pein begitu saja, mencari kehangatan lebih di dada bidang pein. Pein menghela nafas panjang dan membalas pelukan hinako.

"nangislah, aku disini. Hinako...kau adalah hinako..."

"ya..aku adalah hinako." Hinako tambah memeluk erat pein, tsunade yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menghubungi hashirama, ia ingin memberi informasi kepada ayahnya sekaligus boss yang mengirimnya untuk formasi misi ini.

Ω

_Losing him was blue, like I've never known_

_Missing him was dark grey, all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red_

...

"fyuhhh..." hinako menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, lalu dentingan gitar dan nyanyian yang ia lantunkan berhenti. Ia tatap langit yang tak ada pembatas di terasnya. Matanya hanya memancarkan cahaya sendu, mengingat masa lalu yang kembali menghantuinya.

Pada awalnya memang ia sama sekali tak ingin berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke namun karena dendamnya yang sangat terlebih dan ingin secepatnya menuntut balasan, dia harus menahan semua yang ia rasakan dan menyukseskan misi. Lagipula, menurutnya masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu, sasuke hanya satu dari berbagai roman picisan yang ia punya.

"tapi hanya kaulah kenanganku...sasuke."

Cairan bening kembali keluar dari sudut matanya, semakin terisak dan terisak begitu mengingat wajah sasuke.

"ingat lah keluargamu hinako..."

Suara ini? Hinako mengenalnya...ia pun berbalik dari pandangannya dan menemukan siluet seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu terasnya. Lelaki itu bersurai putih dengan masker mulut yang selalu digunakan. Kakashi hatake adalah lelaki yang sudah sangat membantu hinako dalam setiap kesulitan yang ia lewati, kakashi selalu ada dan sudah dianggap oleh hinako sebagai ayahnya.

"kakashi-tousan? Bukankah kata hashirama-san ..."

"aku merindukan anakku..." walaupun wajahnya tertutup masker, hinako yakin bahwa kakashi sedang tersenyum. Hinako menaruk gitarnya begitu saja dilantai terasnya lalu berlari menghampiri kakashi dan memeluknya.

"kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut." Hinako tak tau harus menjawab apa, apakah kakashi akan memberinya jawaban untuk masalahnya kali ini? Lagi-lagi masalah yang sama.

"apa ini tentang sasuke lagi?"

Hinako mengangguk pelan didada bidang kakashi. Menyadari pergerakan tersebut, kakashi hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengakhiri pelukannya dan kemudian merangkum kedua pipi chubby milik anak angkatnya itu.

"ascoltami... Non lasciare che il passato ostacolano la nostra missione. Hinako solo qualcuno che vuole essere utile nella tempesta buio giusto? essere un agente molto talento. famiglia Hinako di vendetta."

Hinako menautkan kedua alisnya. Lalu memukul-mukul dada bidang kakashi. Ia mendenngus kesal lalu menjauh dari kakashi menuju ujung teras sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Suasana diam dan tenteram lalu beberapa saat kemudian, hinako berbalik menghadap kakashi. Pipinya dikembungkan tanda dia sangat kesal, kakashi hanya terkekeh melihat hinako.

"abeojineun ... boyeo eobs-seubnida!" (Ayah! Jangan pamer!)

"ayah tidak bermaksud pamer hinako. Hanya saja enak sekali menggodamu." Hinako tambah kesal.

"man choedae!"(terserah ayah!) kini hinako menuju pintu rumahnya, hendak menghindar dari kakashi. Kesal terus-terusan digoda dan mendapat penyelesaian NIHIL.

Kakashi menarik lengan hinako, mencegah agar hinako berlalu. "baiklah, ayah mengalah. Tapi, apa yang ayah katakan tadi serius hinako. Misi dan kehidupan pribadi harus kau kesampingkan. Misi dari Silver Lining adalah menghancurkan BTOC, sedang dirimu pribadi sendiri ingin menuntut pembalasan dendam atas keluargamu kan? Hinako tidak akan pernah ada di Silver Lining dan menjadi intel yang sangat berbakat di Silver Lining kalau bukan karena rasa dendammu itu. tapi, ketahuilah bahwa... di Silver Lining, misi tetaplah misi, jangan campur dengan masalah pribadi. Bersyukur bahwa dirimu kuat karena perasaan pribadimu namun jangan gunakan perasaan pribadimu ketika melakukan misi yang akan membuatmu lebih kuat."

"i understand what do you mean dad. That's why...just calm down and see, what i shall do for Silver Lining agency. I just want to show you more that your time wasn't useless."

Kakashi mengangguk lalu melepas tangannya dari lengan mungil hinako, lalu dia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala hinako. "that's my daughter."

Hinako membalas kakashi dengan senyuman, lalu ia berlalu masuk kerumah atapnya dan diikuti oleh kakashi.

Ω

Tok..tok..tok...

"masuk"

Shion melangkah tergesa-gesa keruangan sasuke, matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat ruangan sasuke yang begitu berantakan. Pecahan gelas dimana-mana, dokumen yang berserakan entah itu penting atau tidaknya shion juga tidak tau, buku-buku yang tersusun rapi dirak biasanya sudah lenyap dan hanya tergantikan dengan arang hitam bakar, lalu ada beberapa meja, kursi dan lemari yang terbalik dari tempatnya. Sasuke sendiri sekarang berada diatas meja yang biasa digunakannya untuk bekerja, disekitar meja itu juga terdapat beberapa botol whiskey, wine, dan yang lainnya yang memiliki harga mahal seperti merek maccalan, dalmore, diva vodka, tequila ley (betapa kayanya uchiha corp.)

Shion sebagai sekretaris baru sasuke, baru pertama kali melihat keadaan sasuke yang begitu mengerikan dan memprihatinkan. Apa yang menyerang sasuke hingga dia seperti ini? Shion benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa sasuke seliar ini.

"sasuke-sama..."

Shion mendekat ke meja tempat sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya, semakin mendekat bau alkohol semakin menyengat dihidung shion dan ketakutan mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan onyx mata sasuke yang mengkilat. Shion belum sampai dimeja sasuke namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pergerakan sasuke yang terhuyung-huyung menjauh dari meja dan kini sasuke berada didepan shion dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

Tangan kiri sasuke terangkat dan ia letakkan dipipi shion sehingga membuat shion tersentak.

"kau...pasti hinata kan? Khe...jangan membohongiku..."

Siapa hinata? Apakah wanita lain yang sasuke pernah tiduri? Itulah segelintir pemikiran shion saat ini. Shion memang wanita bitch namun ia juga punya harga diri, dia tak akan rela jika lelaki yang pernah ia tiduri menyebut nama wanita lain ketika bersama dengannya, tak terkecuali sasuke. shion menepis kasar tangan CEO nya dan cemberut.

"sasuke-sama, aku bukan hinata...aku adalah shion, sekretaris sasuke-sama."

Mendengar penuturan dari shion, sasuke hanya tertegun tak menjawab apa-apa.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

BRUKK...

Sasuke mendorong shion kasar hingga muka shion terjerembab di lantai mengkilat ruangan sasuke, jangan lupa dengan keadaan disekitar meja sasuke dimana banyak belingan kaca dan botolan minuman yang tergeletak asal disana. Salah satu tangan shion mengenai pecahan kaca dan alhasil darah segar keluar tanpa penghalang. Sasuke masih terdiam sambil berdiri menatap shion dengan tajam. Shion mendongak untuk meminta pertolongan sasuke namun ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata sasuke untuk kedua kalinya, shion sangat kaget karena mata sasuke berubah warna.

Shion meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha berdiri sendirian dan berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan sasuke namun baru saja ia ingin menyeimbangkan badannya, sasuke sudah kembali mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh lagi dan kini bukan hanya tangannya yang terkena pecahan beling kaca namun betisnya juga pahanya yang setengah terbuka juga tergores dengan pecahan itu.

"to..tolong..."

Shion benar-benar takut saat ini, mata itu... mata sasuke benar-benar menyeramkan. Tenggorokan shion tercekat ketika merasakan lengannya dicengkeram kasar, ia tak sanggup untuk menatap mata sasuke lagi, ia hanya tertunduk.

"khe—apa aku menakutkan? Hm—?"

Shion tak dapat menjawab apa-apa, suara baritone sasuke yang biasanya terdengar merdu kini sudah seperti suara iblis yang sedang ingin menerkam mangsanya.

"hee? Kenapa kau tak seberisik tadi?"

"a—akh..." cengkeraman tangan sasuke semakin kuat saja. Sasuke menarik lengan shion sehingga kini shion berada dipangkuan sasuke. shion terkesiap, keringat dingin menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya ketika merasakan bibirnya dicium paksa oleh sasuke.

Semakin liar, ganas dan membuat bibir shion bengkak karenanya. Shion memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan diri namun hasilnya nihil. Shion benar-benar berharap akan ada orang yang menolongnya saat ini, bukan karena shion tak suka bergumul dengan sasuke namun, karena sekarang yang ada dihadapannya tak seperti sasuke yang biasanya yang memperlakukannya lebih lembut.

Benang saliva tercipta ketika keduanya saling berjauhan, shion berusaha untuk mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya sedangkan sasuke menatapnya datar dan tenang.

"apa kau berharap lebih? Humm..?" shion tetap menatap kearah lain, tak ingin menjawab apa-apa dan tak menginginkan apa-apa kecuali kebebasan dari cengkeraman iblis ini. Denyut yang berasal dari bibirnya masih terasa, CEO nya benar-benar mengerikan.

"KYAAA..."

Shion kembali dibanting kasar oleh sasuke, sasuke terlihat marah dan kilatan matanya semakin terlihat.

"kau dipecat..." ujarnya dengan suara dingin sambil menginjak perut ramping milik shion, shion mencoba bergeliat dan melepaskan diri dari injakan kaki sasuke.

"kau ingin kubunuh dengan cara apa? Kubakar, kucekik, kugantung, kutusuk atau...kubuang ke jurang?"

Shion masih tetap terdiam, tak mau SEMUANYA!

"a...benar, bagaimana kalau kumutilasi saja? Bukankah itu menyenangkan." Seringaian menyeramkan di bibir sasuke semakin lebar sehingga kini membuat shion benar-benar ketakutan.

"to...tolong...!" shion menjerit ketakutan, sasuke yang menginjaknya terkekeh ala iblis.

"keh—aku lebih menyukai mendengar jeritanmu daripada desahanmu...yang menjijikkan itu!"

"sa..sasuke-sama, kumohon ampuni hidupku! Lepaskanlah aku! Tolong..."

"apa? Lepas? Kaukan sekretarisku, apa yang kau takutkan kecuali kata-kata 'pecat' yang keluar dari mulutku? Semuanya akan kau lakukan demi CEO mu kan? Aku berhak atas dirimu, dan ... kematianmu."

Sasuke melirik kesebuah benda yang terletak diatas mejanya, shion mengikuti arah pandangan sasuke dan matanya terbelalak lebar. Sasuke menatap shion dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

"disana ada satu, tapi kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika menggunakan kaca. Bukankah begitu menurutmu?"

"sa..sasuke-sama...to..tolong lepaskan aku... tolong sasuke-sama.."

"sabarlah, penderitaanmu sebentar lagi akan berakhir." Sasuke membungkuk, mengambil pecahan kaca yang berada didekatnya, shion tambah ketakutan.

Sasuke memandang pecahan kaca yang sekarang berada ditangannya, ia cekikikan sendiri.

"tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain membunuh orang, benarkan shion?"

"k—kau sudah gila!"

"itulah yang sering kudengar dari para karyawan lainnya."

"t—tidak waras!"

"dan yang itu sering kudengar dari wanita-mainanku."

"p—psikopat!"

"dan yang itu kuanggap sebagai pujian."

Shion kehabisan kata-kata, sasuke benar-benar tak terusik sekarang, benar-benar menyeramkan.

"ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum kita bersenang-senang? Hum—?"

Shion terdiam. "sepertinya tidak ada ya? kalau begitu, akan aku lanjutkan shion~" alunan merdu itu menusuk telinga. Sasuke mulai melayangkan pecahan tersebut tinggi-tinggi, ketika pecahan itu sudah hampir menusuk perut shion suara pistol berdenting memenuhi ruangan yang semula tegang itu.

Pecahan tersebut terpental entah kemana, sasuke kaget begitu pula dengan shion. Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya dan menatap kearah pintu ruangannya yang rasanya baru saja dibuka.

Seorang lelaki cantik dengan pistol yang ia bawa sedang mendekat dan dibelakangnya terlihat seseorang yang sangat familiar dimata shion yakni CEO kedua uchiha corp. sabaku gaara.

Sasuke menatap gaara tidak setuju lalu pandangannya beralih kearah lelaki cantik yang berada didepan gaara.

"hai...kita bertemu lagi. Apa kau merindukanku, hinata?" sasuke menyeringai, lelaki cantik itu hanya terdiam tak terusik lalu ia kembali menyangkutkan pistolnya di ikat pinggang miliknya.

"apakah ada yang perlu kulakukan lagi gaara-sama?" tanya lelaki cantik itu.

"tidak, terima kasih hinako-san." Hinako menunduk lalu ia mempersilahkan gaara untuk lewat. Gaara mendekati sasuke, sedang sasuke masih menatap hinako.

"apa kau sudah gila sasuke? kau mencoba membunuh sekretarismu lagi." Sasuke tak membalas perkataan gaara, ia masih menatap hinako intens.

Hinako memakai setelan jas bewarna hitam dengan kemeja bewarna putih dan dasi bewarna merah maroon. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya mencoba membaca name tag yang ada dikantong atas sebelah kanan jas yang hinako kenakan.

_Hinako hiruma_

_Secretary_

"dia sekretarismu, gaara?" akhirnya pandangan sasuke teralih juga, namun pertanyaan itu membuat gaara agak terkesiap karena ia merasakan hal buruk. Kedua mata onyx kelam sasuke juga bewarna beda, yang biasanya bewarna hitam sekarang bewarna merah darah.

"ya, dia sekretarisku mulai hari ini."

"benarkah? Lalu kemana sekretaris lamamu?"

"ada."

"tidak kau pecat? Jadi kau memiliki dua sekretaris saat ini?"

"dia hanya akan menjadi sekretaris free lancer. Jika aku mendapat tugas yang banyak dan sulit darimu lagi, aku bisa meminta bantuannya. Bukankah begitu? Sasuke-sama?"

"a..begitu rupanya. Jadi, kau menyindirku?"

"maafkan aku sasuke-sama, tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki maksud seperti itu. walaupun kau telah melakukan hal buruk kepadaku kemarin malam."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kearah hinako yang masih berada didepan pintu ruangannya. Gaara menatap setiap langkah sasuke, ketakutan mulai merayap disekujur tubuh gaara.

"kapan kau melamar pekerjaan?"

"baru hari ini."

"dan kau tidak mengunjungiku dahulu? Bukankah seharusnya kau mendapatkan wawancara dariku?"

"dia sudah kuwawancarai sasuke-sama." Gaara memotong pertanyaan sasuke, sehingga membuat sasuke menoleh kearah gaara, ia benar-benar muak melihat aura sok tenang gaara, sasuke tau bahwa sebenarnya gaara sangat takut dengan dirinya. Dan juga melihat gaara yang tak tenang seperti itu, membuat sasuke semakin menyeringai, penyebab ketidak tenangan gaara itu pasti karena seseorang yang sedang digertak sasuke sekarang. Sasuke menatap hinako dari atas kebawah, memang hinako terlihat seperti lelaki biasanya, hanya saja wajahnya yang cantik dan mulus sungguh tidak membuat sasuke yakin bahwa dia benar-benar lelaki.

"gaara, kurasa kau terlalu serakah. Bagaimana jika hinako menjadi sekretarisku saja?" hinako mendongak, ia mendapati tatapan sasuke dan seringaian sasuke. gaara yang berada jauh dibelakang sasuke membelalakkan matanya, sudah Game Over! Feeling buruk yang gaara rasakan benar-benar menghadang. Bukannya tidak mau, namun melihat kemampuan bertarung hinako yang begitu mengesankan benar-benar membuat gaara berpikir dua kali. Biasanya gaara selalu menuruti perintah sasuke dan memberi sasuke apa saja.

"tapi kau memiliki shion-san, sasuke-sama."

"tidak! Aku mengundurkan diri. Maafkan aku gaara-sama dan terima kasih selama ini." Shion cepat-cepat beranjak dan berlari keluar ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah kepergian shion, sasuke tertawa.

"hee—aku tidak punya sekretaris nih. Aku minta hinako ya?"

Gaara terpaku, ia melihat kearah hinako, hinako terlihat geram dan kesal.

"maaf sebelumnya sasuke-sama, tapi ... biasanya kau menggunakan sekretarismu untuk 'bersenang-senang' belaka. Dan lagi, tak biasanya kau memilih sekretaris dengan gender lelaki."

"ahh...gender ya?" sasuke kembali menatap hinako, ia menampilkan evil smirknya, lalu kembali berbalik memandang gaara. " tenang saja, gaara. Di era modern seperti sekarang, Yaoi atau Yuri...dihalalkan bukan?"

Hinako terkesiap, ingin sekali dia menampar muka seorang iblis yang ada didepannya saat ini. Sasuke uchiha...tak salah lagi...lelaki yang pantas dibenci dan ia merasa bahwa masa lalunya gila karena ia merelakan perasaan cinta pertama dihatinya untuk sasuke... mulut sasuke benar-benar harus dijahit dan diberi lakban hitam.

'kau adalah lelaki terakhir di dunia ini yang akan kunikahi, Uchiha Sasuke.'

**=ToBeContinue=**

**#A.N : khukhukhu~~~~ suka deh dengan bagian akhirnya, sasuke kelihatan banget bajingannya XXD yaoi dan yuri dihalalkan katanya! *dichidori sasuke* #tewas**

**Memang psikopat banget tu sasuke, masak sekretarisnya dibunuh? XXD hayo lohh? Ada yang niat jadi sekretaris sasuke? **

**Kira-kira apa ya yang akan dilakukan sasuke sama mainan barunya a.k.a hinako :D **

**Nantikan kisahnya di 'MY CEO' :D**

**THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEW **

.777 : sudah jelas, cewek dong enggak kok, gaara kuat, dasar izanaginya aja yang keroyokan gitu.

Avrillita97 : iya... hinata ^^ tunggu ya, semoga jadi readers setia

Hiru nesaan : ohohoho,,,,, gak apa-apa, mau sepanjang kereta api pun aku menyukai review mu author seneng banget malah kalau direviewin XXD, jadi makin semangat! Iya, salah ketik typo... author sebenarnya juga agak bingung antara katana ama pistol, pernah nge-search ... katana merek pistol. Tapi mungkin salah baca juga, ok thanks... makasih atas sarannya, kedepannya akan diusahakan lagi ^^ . hina itu, agen 1000 Sunlight #ups nyebut merek# hahaha... bercanda :3, agen dari Silver Lining, musuhnya BTOC

Cahya LavenderUchihaELFishy : udah muncul dari awal... ok lanjut XXD

Hinatauchiha69 : iya, author harap hatinya hina gak kecuri ama gaara :D flashbacknya ntar aja deh, ini baru awal-awalnya, :D iya, hinako itu hinata

BommiePark24 : ada satu kok sipp.. nih dah update

: eheheh.. yang kemaren lemon ya? *kagak tau* maaf deh ^^v, gak terlalu banyak kok, Cuma pingin buat sasuke kelihat bajingan aja~ iya, hina-kun itu hina-chan , semoga FF ini gak ngecewain ya~~

Istrinya Kyuhyun : ehehehe... author sebenarnya juga bingung arti CANON itu apa XXD *search di google* upss... sawwryy.. sepertinya memang salah ngasih warning, ok makasih atas pemberitahuannya, membantu banget XDD akan author hilangin CANON nya sama sekali bukan flame kok, malahan membantu banget, nanti abis tanda " " akan diusahain kapital, soalnya uthor juga buatnya kebirit, takut idenya ilang XXD makasih~~

Guest : iya gak apa-apa, mau sepanjang apapun, akan diterima dan menyenangkan hati author :D 1. Emang salah ketik kayaknya, soalnya memang sempat bingung bedainnya, makasih atas koreksinya, akan auhtor perbaiki kedepannya :D , dia memang nyamar kok, :))

Re : hai juga, iya, gaara memang kasian XXD. Mungkin hina trauma jadi perempuan :)) akan tau ketika flashback nanti, ino munculnya chapter 4, di chapter depan. Tenang aja dehhh~~ XD

Hinataholic : iya, sasuke memang super duper bajingan XXD, liat aja dari cara hime natap sasu, dia benci gak ama sasu? Iya, hinata Cuma nyamar

Pingkan : author masih bingung bih~~~ kayknya SH, tapi tergantung hinata nya juga, apakah dia akan tetap menyukai sasuke atau akan beralih ke Gaara :D . bisa jadi deh hinata nya nembak sasuke, khukhukhu~~~~~ gaara juga bisa dibunuh lho~~ kalau macam2 ok, diusahain action nya gak gaje, :D hehe~~~

Autumn : iya, salah ketik, typo XXD kantongnya jebol kalau ngantongin katana XP hahaha

Sushimakipark : hmm...meninggal karena apa ya? ada deh XD hinako itu hinata kok, hanya aja hatinya beda, yang biasanya lembut ini kasar kayak preman kampung XXD, okehh deh.. semoga SH

Jeje-chan : hai hai juga XXD! Ohhh..makasih *terbang kelangit* semoga semakin greget aja deh di iya, kayknya memang harus rate M, tapi ntar author pertimbangkan lagi ya, kalau didepannya ada adegan parah baru author ganti :D

Renita Nee-chan : makasih ^^ ok lanjut~~~~

**AND THANK YOU FOR YOU ALL, SILENT READERS, FOLLOWERS, FAVOURITERS HIHOHAHEHUHUHU ...**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAN, ^^v**


End file.
